Pasado presente y un futuro
by aurora la maga net
Summary: Pilotos del pasado Gundam Wing fueron congelados en cámaras Criogénicas y estos en el presente 200 años después Son revividos nuevamente... 01X02, Athrun zala X Shinn Azuka y más! AD:MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Resumen:

Pilotos del pasado (Gundam Wing) fueron congelados en cámaras Criogénicas y estos en el presente (200 años después) cuando la guerra había finalizado por fin son despertados gracias a los miembros de la actual resistencia la cual es liberada por el enemigo llamado "OZ" los cuales se hicieron cargo de mantener en secreto a estos 5 muchachos estos reaparecen en un futuro cambiante y lleno de nuevas guerras, nuestros muchachos Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre y Wufei están ahora luchando del bando equivocados, ¿Se darán cuenta?

Pilotos del futuro presente (Gudnam Seed y Gundam Seed Destiny) Se ven inmersos en lo que parece la paz, pero el secreto de uno de los últimos coordinadores creados por el gobierno les hará iniciar una nueva guerra, PASADO Y PRESENTE se unen para crear un FUTURO lleno de paz y de tranquilidad...

La vida de nuestros pilotos tanto del pasado como del presente se vera inmersa en acción, misterio, romance y muchas batallas y el enemigo será fuerte, pues de nuevo a cuenta las colonias lucharan contra la tierra, que en el presente se llama ORB.

Parejas:

Athrun Zala (Asian)X Shinn Azuka. (Gundam Seed Destiny)

Heero YuyX Duo Maxwell (Gundam Wing)

Heine (Haine)X Nicole (Gundam Seed y Destiny)

Trowa BartonX Quatre . (Gundam Wing)

DiakkaXIsaac (Gundam Seed y destiny)

Wufei ChangXAuel (Gundam Wing y Gundam Seed Destiny)

Entre otros, hay un poco de material Hetero, pero no es mucho... n_n

No se la pierdan subiré varios capítulos de un sentón para que la lean de corrido, espero que sea de su agrado hay información importante en el primer episodio de Prologo, ojala le den una oportunidad Adiosito! n_n

Dismailer: Los personajes de **Gudnam Wing,** no me pertenecen son única y exclusivamente de la marca registrada y de Sunrise, Gundam Wing es una serie animada que comenzó en lso años 1995, se trato de la lucha interminable entre als colonias espaciales y la tierra, y 5 Pilotos que protegían las colonias se ofrecieron a protegerla a costa de no tener aliados...

**Gundam Seed**: Fue la historia de la misma temática que reapareció luego del GUNDAM WING, esta basada en (No se sabe exactamente) 200 años después de la destrucción de algunas colonias, en esta historia se manejan los elementos de Coordinadores y de Naturales, es la lucha encarnecida de estas dos razas.

**Gundam Seed Destiny**: Es la prosigue del Seed, los vestigios d ela guerra de ambas razas, a dejado a una fuerte alianza que tratara de desequilibrar el acuerdo entre los naturales y lso coordinadores...

El fic de Pasado presente y un Futuro... Trata de una resistencia que lo único que quiere es acabar con todos los Naturales, para que los Coordinadores persistan y los seres humanos modificados genéticamente sean la fuerza mayoritaria del cosmos, para lograrlo revivieron del sueño criogénico a Heero Yuy y lso otros pilotos para controlarles con dispositivos mentales y engañarlos, nuestros pilotos del pasado como ya se los dije lucharan contra los pilotos de ZAFT, ¿En que terminara todo este embrollo?

_**Pasado Presente y Un Futuro.**_

_**By: Aurora l a maga.**_

Datos que debes saber:

**Gobiernos:**

**ORB: Son los representantes y gobernantes de la tierra.**

**PLANT: Gobierno representante de las colonias espaciales.**

**Resistencia: Rebeldes terroristas que atentan contra los naturales.**

**La alianza: Unión de ORB y PLANT para erradicar a la resistencia.**

**ZAFT: ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) es un grupo militar compuesto en su mayoría por Coordinadores. Está sometida al mando del Consejo de las PLANTs y su principal objetivo es garantizar la independencia y seguridad de estas frente a la Alianza Terrestre.**

**Coordinadores **

Como se explica a lo largo de _Gundam Seed_ los _coordinadores_, son seres humanos que han sido genéticamente mejorados previamente a su concepción. Con este tratamiento se eliminan la mayoría de las enfermedades de origen genético, además los _coordinadores_ son físicamente más resistentes y mentalmente más preparados, además poseen una habilidad innata para pilotar _mobile suits_.

Este tratamiento además puede modificar y realzar a voluntad aspectos del sujeto como color de ojos, tipo de pelo o incluso otorgar una magnifica voz.

Estos en general son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa más rápido y eficiente que cualquiera de los **Naturales**, además de que casi nunca enferman. Según se explica en un capítulo de Gundam Seed, por fuera son iguales que un natural, pero por dentro son completamente diferentes.

Algunos coordinadores

_**Athrun (Asian) Zala**_ : 18 años de edad es un **Coordinador** miembro del equipo de fuerzas especiales de **ZAFT** comandado por **Rau Le Creuset** al comienzo de _Gundam SEED_. Este equipo formado por jóvenes ases, han demostrado su pericia en batalla siendo investidos con el **uniforme rojo**, el cual los identifica como los más aventajados y meritorios combatientes dentro del ejército _ZAFT_. Athrun es el hijo de **Patrick Zala**, uno de los más altos cargos del **Concilio Supremo de PLANT**.

En su faceta como soldado Athrun demuestra ser un excelente combatiente, durante Gundam Seed y Gundam Seed Destiny demuestra en múltiples ocasiones que es capaz de desarmar o inhabilitar al oponente tanto con armas de fuego como en combate singular desarmado. Él es uno de los mejores pilotos de mobile suits de la Era Cósmica y nun ca ha sido derrotado hallándose en modo SEED.

_**Shinn Asuka**_ Perdió a su familia cuando ORB fue atacada y por ello guarda mucho rencor a los representantes de esa nación.

Se enlistó en el ejercito de ZAFT y se convirtió en el piloto del **ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam**.

Shinn se parece mucho fisicamente a Kira, por asi decirlo, uno los podria confundir si no fuera por la personalidad. Shinn es más impulsivo... e inmaduro. Cuando Athrun se reenlista al ejercito parece causarle celos, ya que no será el "heroe", pero por eso trata de dar su mejor esfuerzo, aunque no este deacuerdo con Athrun y estén constantemente peleando.

_**Kira Yamato**__**:**_ es el protagonista de la serie de **anime** _**Gundam Seed**_ y un importante personaje en _**Gundam Seed Destiny**_. En el anime japonés, su voz es interpretada por **Soichiro Hoshi** y en la versión en inglés por **Matt Hill**.

En **Gundam Seed**, Kira es un **Coordinador** de primera generación que vive en la colonia neutral espacial Heliopolis. Como experto en ciencia computacional, el ayuda con investigación en el colegio al que asiste. En ambos _Gundam Seed_ y _Gundam Seed Destiny_, su amistad con **Athrun Zala** forma parte de uno de los temas principales de la historia.

**Lacus (Lucus) Clyne** : Novia de Kira. (cabello rosado)

Gilbert Dullindal : Presidente de PLANT, Esposo de. TALIA GLADYS.

TALIA GLADYS : Comandante de la Nave Minerva, es una humana Natural.

Lunamaria Hawke : Piloto femenino de GUNDAM, novia de Rey (Por ahroa XD) joven de cabello rubio.

Isaac Yule : Mejor amigo de Asian, novio de Diakka (Bueno aún no le da el si pero hay vamosXD)

Dikka Elsman : Este chico es otro amigo de Asian y es el único que aguanta el carácter de Isaac

Nicole Amalfi :Amigo de Asian, novio de Haine.

Heine (Haine) , novio de Nicol, de personalidad seria y tierna, da buenos concejos y es uno de los pocos pilotos que a sido condecorado con la medalla de Fe.

Otros personajes:

Cagalli: Ex prometida de Asian, hermana gemela de Kira y presidenta de ORB elal es un Coordinador también pero casi no a utilizado su poder SEED

Esos son los persoanejs del Gundam Seed y Gudnam Seed Destiny n_n y los unicos que faltan son nuestros chicos de Gundam Wing:

Heero Yuy: 19 años en la historia. Es el protagonista de la historia y piloto del **Wing Gundam**. Originario de la Colonia L1 y de **descendencia** **japonesa**. Su nombre es en realidad un nombre clave para las batallas, su nombre original es desconocido. Heero Yuy era un pacifista de las colonias que estuvo a punto de lograr la unión entre la tierra y el espacio pero fue asesinado y, en su memoria, el protagonista toma su nombre. Es considerado como el _Soldado Perfecto_ (_Perfect Soldier_).

Duo Maxwell: 19 años Piloto del **Gundam Deathscythe**. Descrito como _Shinigami_ o _Sombra negra_. Es un joven **carismático** y amable que otorga a la serie el lado **cómico**. Su mayor característica es que siempre desaparece sin dejar rastro.

Trowa Barton: 19 años ( se dice que tiene tres años más asi que consideremos 22 años)Piloto del **Gundam Heavyarms**. Descrito como _Brazos Fuertes_. Es un joven casi tan apático como Heero, con un alto conocimiento de las tácticas e inteligencia del enemigo y una forma muy pragmática de ver su misión. Cabe mencionar que este no es su nombre verdadero, ya que él mismo desconoce su nombre, haciéndose llamar "el sin nombre" o Nanashi en japonés. Es muy apático y cuidadoso, estudia de manera muy detallada al enemigo antes de atacar, infiltrándose en las bases enemigas y atacando desde adentro.

Quatre Reberba Winner: 19 añso también, Es el piloto del **Gundam Sandrock**. Un joven aristócrata de origen árabe muy amable y **bondadoso**, con mucha **empatía**, que no desea pelear. Es el **heredero** de una poderosa y rica familia de las colonias (más específicamente la colonia L4). Su familia está dedicada a la **minería** espacial y tiene propiedad sobre un importante número de **asteroides** y Colonias de recursos

Wufei Chang: 19 añso también,Es el piloto del **Shenlong Gundam**. Descrito como _Justicia Violenta_, es un joven chino entrenado en **artes marciales**, muy **honorable** y **orgulloso**, cuyo objetivo es marcar su **venganza** en contra de OZ por las **masacres** a las que su Colonia fue sometida en el pasado. Prefiere combatir solo contra sus enemigos, demuestra una actitud claramente **machista** y no le agrada perder en combate contra un oponente que sea más fuerte que él.

Relena: Mujer sin importancia XD no mentiras, hija del viceministro de exteriores de la alianza terrestre no dire muchod e ella gracias n_n

Bueno espero que con esta pequeña descripción de personajes sepan de cómo son thanks por leerlo mi saludar desde estos lares adiu!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Misión en cubierto parte 1

Dos años habían pasado después de la ruda lucha que arrebato varias vidas, Shinn Asuka es uno de los miembros más reconocidos de ZAFT... Pero no nos vamos a centrar en cargos dignatarios y elevaciones de autoestima del pequeño castaño de ahora 19 años; dicho muchacho se encontraba en lo alto de un riscó justo el lugar en donde encontró a su fallecido amor Estelar, el chico suspiraba recordando como la conoció pero sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por el recuerdo de un peli azulado de ojos verdes.

-Ese maldito Asian grrr.- Azuka pateo el suelo recordando el estallido del capitán de ZAFT al escaparse esta mañana, pero su tranquilidad llego una vez más cuando por inercia poso su mano en el bolsillo de aquellos pantalones azules.-Estelar.- Dijo sacando un collar en el cual se encontraba aquel pedacillo de concha rosada que el joven atesoro como el único recuerdo de su fallecida rubia.

-¿Qué demonios? esta es una baratija debería arrojarla lo más lejos que pueda.- Dijo estirando su brazo para arrojarlo al mar, pero en el momento en que estaba dispuesto a tirarlo y deshacerse del molesto recuerdo....

-¡¡¡SHINN!!!!- El mencionado se paro de golpe perdiendo el impulso.

-¡¡¡Asian ¿Pero que diantre haces aquí?!!!- Grito enojado y guardándose el collar en su bolsillo una ves más.

-¿Qué que hago aquí?.- Bramo El peli azulado.- ¡¿Acaso se te olvidan tus labores como comandante?! Pedazo de crío Rey te busca tiene que patrullar una zona.-

-Eres un grano en lo más profundo del....- Shinn se detuvo al escuchar sonar su localizador.-¿Moshi, Moshi? Hai, Hai... Ahora voy para allá Rey.-

-Condenado irresponsable.-

-Cállate quieres.- Asian observo impotente que el joven rebelde se trepaba a su motocicleta a base de propulsores.

-Hasta cuando serás maduro Shinn.- Suspiro Asian para si mismo.

* * *

Luego de varios minutos Shinn logro llegar a la base.-Lamento la tardanza Rey...- El peli mora se acerco ofuscado.

-Bueno ya estas aquí prepárate hay que inspeccionar una zona.-

-¡Hai, no me tardo nada!- Salió corriendo para cambiarse lo más rápido.

Y en menos de lo que deja de cantar Lucus el hiperactivo y rebelde muchacho salió de su vestidor, ahora que estuvieron listos ambos subieron a sus naves de reconocimiento.

-Listos todos los parámetros, Base solicito permiso para parir.-

-Concedido.- La navecita de Rey zarpo al infinito espacial.

-Listos los parámetros solicito permiso para zarpar.-

-Concedido.- Shinn acompaño a su rubio compañero hasta el perímetro indicado en el las cosas se ponían aburridas no había nada que ver ahí solo se podía ver pasar grandes estelas de luz reconocidas como cometas y uno que otros asteroides.

-Oye Rey, todo esta bien por acá.-

-Si lo se.- Dijo el rubio desajustando sus cinturones.- Ahora si podemos hablar.-

-¿Hablar?-

-Así veras... Lunamaria y yo queremos hacer una salida grupal.-

-¿Un salida Grupal?- Cuestiono liberándose de los amarres.

-Si, no te voy a mentir queremos que la relación entre tú y el Capitán mejoren.-

-¡¡¡¿NANI?!!!!-

-No te sobre saltes Shinn Lunamaria lo hace con toda la buena intensión del mundo.-

-¡Pero se volvieron locos ese desgraciado animal y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien!.- Shin hizo puchero.

-OH vamos Shinn hazlo por Lunamaria ella te quiere mucho.-

-Arrr ¿tengo que hacerlo?-

-Vamos solo es una salida no te hará daño además, no veo por que tanto odio.-

-No preguntes.- Dijo el oji rojo recordando la ultima ves en que Zala había entrado a su habitación sin permiso y le había visto como Dios lo trajo al mundo, Shinn revolvió sus cabellos olvidando la escena, pero pronto una risita se formo en su cara.- Aunque fue gracioso verlo tan rojo JA, Ja, Ja.-

-¿Quién estaba rojo?- Pregunto Rey

-Nadie, mira ya larguémonos quieres.-

-Claro pero... ¿Iras?-

-Si, Si Lo que sea para calmar a la loca de tu novia.- Dijo con voz pesada.

-Te lo agradezco.-

* * *

Ambos bajaban de las naves directamente al hangar y en el Lunamaria estaba esperando a su adorado rubio mientras que cierto peli azulado estaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

Pero al notar que Shinn ya estaba en la plataforma se digno a dar la vuelta y dejar a los tres chicos solos.-¡Hola Lunita! me comento Rayito que quieres hacer una cita entre el cascarrabias y yo.- Dijo gracioso Shinn estar al lado de sus dos mejores amigos lo hacia sentir tan plenamente niño.

-Eto no es una cita solo queremos que ustedes dos, dejen de tratarse de esa forma; no tengo que recordarte lo que paso en la ultima línea de entrenamiento.-

Shinn hizo memoria y recordó que la discusión de ambos hizo que todo el ZAFT perdiera el entrenamiento contra ORB.-Ya, ya, Ya vas a culparme otra vez.- Suspiro el peli morado.

-No para nada pero me la debes y también Asian toda la flota quiere que ustedes dejen de pelear de una buena vez.-

-Uff Esta bien tratare de hacer las pases con ese remedo de anciano, oye nuevo apodo y es mejor pega con su nombre.- Sonrió el oji rojo.-Je, je Anciano.-

-¡Shinn!- Dijeron ambos compañeros.

-Esta bien me calmo ¿Cuándo será la cosa esa?-

-Mañana a las 11:00 AM.-

-Esta bien me preparare psicológicamente para no partirle la cara y los huesos a ese vejete.-

-¡¡¡SHINNN!!!-

-JA, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja nos veremos.-

* * *

-Y ahora que rayos me pongo.- Decía Shinn a eso de las 9:30 AM del día siguiente, todo lo que sacaba de su guardarropas siempre lo analizaba de la siguiente manera.- De seguro Asian me dice.- Tomando la pose del mencionado.- Como siempre te vistes como punk eres un desordenado y mal vestido... Rayos como lo odio por su culpa ya no se que ponerme.- Shinn observo un de los trajes modernos era un conjunto en el cual se podía ver un Jeans azul, y una camisa ajustable por la cintura.- Al diablo con ese imbécil yo me visto como quiero.- Se desnudo y cambio rápido.

-Buen día.- Saludo Ray a su pelirroja de cabellos cortos.

-Buen día Ray.- Lo beso.

-Buenos Días.- Asian hizo su entrada con un poco de desgano el traía puesto una camisa a botones negrea mientras que sus pantalones de un color azul marino.

-¡Buenos......!- Shinn no termino al ver a su eterno enemigo.

-Eran buenos.- Asian giro su vista a otro lugar.

-Tu mal....-

-Creo que hay que irnos.- Ray detuvo a su compañero, jalonándolo al igual que Luna a Asian, ahora los cuatro se subieron su trasporte un automóvil hermoso a base de propulsores.

El automóvil se perdió en las calles de la bahía llegando a la enorme ciudad en donde los enormes edificios y los automóviles flotantes sobre volaban los cielos del lugar, en la parte de atrás se podía sentir un aura maligna entre dos chicos, estos dos miraban cada uno por su lado, Ray noto esto por el retrovisor y cuestiono.

-¿Bien a donde vamos?- El rubio giro el volando para adentrarse a la ciudad.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar?- Lunamaria demostraba una sonrisa sincera.

-Esta bien... Pero que no tenga chile nada o a este se le revienta la bilis.- Hiriente Shinn observo a Asian para ver la reacción que tuvo a su comentario.

-Sabia que esto no era una buena idea.- Asian suspiro al comentario del chico.- Reconozco el esfuerzo que hacen pero este niño y yo no podemos llevarnos nada bien, será mejor que lo dejemos por ahora.-

-¿Qué pasa anciano tienes miedo de salir con chicos jóvenes?-

-Cállate de una vez, eres un....- Asian se enfado Shinn realmente le sacaba de sus casillas rápidamente.

Lunamaria y Ray se miraban un tanto angustiados esto iba muy mal, las cosas entre esos dos eran estrepitosas y bastante problemáticas, Ray decidió ignorar la discusión de ambos para llegar a un enorme centro comercial.

-Estas invadiendo mi espacio aléjate degenerado.- Shinn gritaba como nunca Asian en el movimiento del automóvil había rozado el hombro del peli morado.

-¡¡¡¿Acaso me ves desesperado?!!!, ¡¡¡ni que fueras el ultimo hombre en el mundo!!!- Asian lo tomo de la camisa.

-¡¡¡QUIERES PELEAR!!!-

-¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!- Lunamaria cerro con fuerza la compuerta del automóvil.- Ustedes dos par de (censurado U_u) se bajan del auto y el primero que hable le corto las bolas.-

Los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta Lunamaria había hablado de una forma muy cabreada.

-¿Mi amor?- Ray le vio extrañado.

-¡CALLATE RAY!-

Los tres chicos siguieron a la chica quien caminaba hasta la entrada del centro comercial, en este....

-¿Y ahora que?- Cuestiono Shinn a lo que Luna le vio con cara de asesina.-....-

-Ray, quiero ir ahí.- Dijo señalando un restauran muy juvenil.

-Entonces vamos.- Los cuatro entraron al lugar con asombro Asian observo que el lugar estaba al tope, y a un lado el Karaoke con música de su vieja amiga Lucus.

-¡Oh que bien!- Shinn se emociono.

-Niños.- Dijo Asian cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Capitán no haga que Shinn se ponga a pelear otra vez.- Rogó Lunamaria.

-De acuerdo pero espero que esto se acabe pronto.- Camino hacia adentro con una mirada un tanto perdida en el lugar.

Dentro Shinn no dejaba de ver las maquinas de juego mientras Ray, Lunamaria y Asian eran ubicados.-Excelente lugar Lunamaria muy divertido.-

-Ah gracias por el cumplido Shinn.-

Ya había pasado una gloriosa media hora y gracias a Kami Shinn y Asian no se habían peleado en esos 30 minutos, Ray y Luna se miraban como asegurando la victoria pero.... Asian quien rebuscaba la ultima de las papas en su plato se topo con que ya no estaba.-¿He?-

Asian observo el palto de Shinn el cual estaba colmado de papas.-¿Qué?- Cuestiono con la boca llena el oji rojo.

-Te comiste mis papas.-Le miro sospechoso.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Yo te vi.-Inquirió agudizando sus ojos verdes.

-Eres un idiota y además te imaginas cosas.-

-¡¡¡Shinn regrésame mis papas!!!-

-¡¡¡Que no te e robado nada demonios!!!-

-Shinn...- Dijo ahora impotente tomando el helado de la mesa entre sus manos se loe estampo en la cara.-Toma comete eso.-

El ambiente rápido se torno tenso Shinn se limpio el helado en su rostro y sin pensarlo se arrojo sobre Asian.-¡¡¡¡TE VAS A MORIR!!!!-

Unos minutos después, Shinn y Asian estaban ya subiendo al trasporte de Ray el cual junto con Lunamaria traían una cara de decepción completa.

-No puedo creerlo.- Decía la chica en suspiros.-Nos vetaron del centro comercial.-

-Fue Culpa de este.- Dijo molesto Shinn.

-Oye yo no fui quien arrojo la mesa a los vidrios del lugar.- Refunfuño el oji verde.

-Se suponía que tenía que caerte a ti por eso nos echaron a patadas.- Luna se resigno y cubriendo sus oídos dejo que ambos discutieran en todo el camino.

Por fin llegaron a la base de ZAFT, Shin se bajo saltando del vehículo mientras Asian elegantemente bajaba de este.- Ray Lunamaria.- Dijo deteniendo a ambos chicos.- Lamento el desastre, en serio pero es imposible; ese mocoso y yo nunca podremos tener un momento de tranquilidad.-

-Y la verdad no entiendo por que....- Suspiro Ray

-A...Asian-san.-

-¿Si dime Lunamaria?-

-Yo...Yo me comí su ultima papa.- Sonrío con pena la pelirroja, Asian impresionado suspiro hondamente.-Creo que debería disculparse con Shinn.-

Asian estaba como tonto frente a la declaración de su perdida papa frita, el peli azulado se sonrojo por completo y rasco parte de sus mejía.-Intentare hablar con el.-

Ahora los tres tomaron caminos diferentes, Lunamaria y Ray llegaban a la oficina de la Capitana.

-¿Y bien?-Cuestionaba esta expectante.

-Fue un completo desastre.- Ray suspiro y se tiro al sofá.

-Capitana debe saber que Shinn y Asian están vetados del centro comercial.-

-¿Tan horrible fue?-La castaña abrió grandemente los ojos.

-Si señora.- Dijeron ambos.

-Entonces esto amerita una medida más extrema.- Tomo su teléfono y marco con rapidez.-Hola Gilbert.- La castaña sonrió al escuchar a su amado esposo.

-¿Le llamaras a papá?-Ambos chicos esperaron.

* * *

El peli morado entraba a su respectiva habitación arrojando su camisa a la cama.-¿Por qué demonios tiene que arruinar todo?- Grito para las paredes y tirándose a la cama, no había pasado ni media hora cuando ya le estaban hablando a su teléfono personal.

-¿Diga?-

-Asuka Shinn.-

-Hai.- Se levanto firme.

-Preséntese debidamente uniformado en 15 minutos frente a la capitana.- Shinn corto la llamada para apresurarse busco el uniforme ZAFT y partió del lugar.

El oji rojo caminaba entre los pasillos con paso rápido y sin detenerse pero para su impresión Asian salía de su habitación también uniformado, Shinn lo pasó de largo pero Asian.

-E...Espera.- Dijo tomando su brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Per....- No pudo decirlo pues por los parlantes de la base se escucho.

-Zala Arthur y Asuka Shinn presentarse al despacho de la Capitana.-

Ambos dejaron el asunto y se apresuraron a llegar de seguro algo malo sucedía en la mente de Asian recorría una idea tenebrosa no quería saber de una nueva guerra por fin ambos llegaron a un elevador ahí Asian pronuncio palabra.- Shinn escucha si esto se trata de una nueva guerra....-

El oji rojo le vio despectivo.

-Quiero seamos un equipo.-

-Mira Asian, no digas estupideces tu sabes que ni tu ni yo nos aguantamos.-

-Por favor sigues enojado por la vez en que entre a tu habitación sin avisar.- Shinn se sonrojo.-Lo siento cuantas veces quieres que te lo diga.-

-Ya llegamos.- Dijo saliendo del elevador.

Rápidamente llegaron ante Talia, la mujer castaña y hermosa les miraba con seriedad, ambos saludaron con educación.

-Asian Shinn.- Dijo de forma severa.- Tenemos una misión de suma importancia de carácter político.- La mujer se puso en pie y se acerca a la ventana para cruzar sus brazos por detrás de su cuerpo.

-¿De que trata?- Cuestiono irrespetuoso Shinn a lo que la Capitana le vio severa.

-Es sumamente importante para mantener la paz en ORB, la Tierra y todos los planetas relacionados a nuestro sistema, esta misión, es única y especial para ambos.- La castaña se dio la vuelta y les observo seria por entre sus cabellos y la visera de su gorra militar.-¿Están dispuestos a aceptarla?

-Por supuesto.- Hablaron en coro.

-¿Aceptan todos los riesgos y los implementos necesarios en esta misión?-

-Si.-

-Bien...- Ahora tomo asiento para luego sacar de su escritorio dos fólderes.- Ese sujeto es el blanco de esta misión... Su nombre es Enriold Mustarraga.- Ambos observaron la fotografía del sujeto, que previamente había sido tomada a dos Mecánicos del minerva XD. (Recuerden es un plan entre todo ZAFT)

Asian quien leía más rápido de lo habitual gracias a su poder de coordinador llego a la pagina 4 y lo que decía no le agrado, elevo su mirada tornando sus Ojos verdes en impresión.-Talia-sama.- espeto bastante impactado.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- Cuestiono Shinn.

-Shinn, Ambos serán agentes en cubierto....-

-No le veo lo impresionante.- Shinn abandono el fólder.

-Pequeño idiota lee la página 4.- Asian le extendió el documento en su rostro.

-Para la pronta acción de la misión, ambos agentes tendrán que hacerse pasar por una pareja de casados bajo el nombre y apellido de los mismos en este caso Asuka Shinn será Shinn de Zala y Arthur Zala, mantendrá su nombre real e intacto.-

-¿Qu....Que.... Que.... ¿Que demonios?-

Talia evito soltar una risa pero guardando seriedad hizo del momento más severo.- Es de suma importancia que ambos lleven a termino esta misión.-

-...Talia-sama...- Asian ya tenía un tic nervioso solo de imaginarse un mes completo con Shinn en un planeta distinto y lo que era peor CASADOS.-Yo....-

-¡¡¡¡¡NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO YO CON ESTE PEDAZO DE RABO VERDE NO HARE ESA MISIÓN!!!!!-

Talia se puso en pie para calmar los ánimos del chico.- ¡Si se niega a la misión puedo revocar su licencia y bajarlo de rango Asuka Shinn!-

-Me importa una, coña que me quiete la licencia o que me baje de rango con este no voy pero ni a la esquina.-

-¡El sentimiento es mutuo Shinn!- Gritó Asian.

-¡¡¡Callados!!! Debo recordarles que en ZAFT los problemas personales no nos interesan.- Talia se cabreo.- Ahora, ustedes aceptaron la misión con los riesgos que esta contenía.-

-¡PERO NUNCA MENCIONASTE QUE SERÍA EL ESPOSO DE ESTE LOCO!-

-¡MAS RESPETO MOCOSO!-

-Silencio, ambos me van a escuchar, les guste o no tiene que hacer esta misión, el sujeto que investigaran bajo encubierto es un traficante de GUNDAM es peligroso se dice que esta traficando estas maquinas para despertar una nueva guerra, por eso es importante la misión.-

Ambos se pusieron serios, aunque el orgullo les diera fuertes piquetes, no querían una nueva guerra, Shinn trago grueso al igual que lo hizo Asian.

-¿Y bien?-

-Estoy seguro que si logramos la misión lo más rápido posible regresaremos pronto ¿No?- Cuestiono Shinn.

-Así es...-

-Bien acepto.-

-¿Y tú Asian?-

-Todo por que no haya una nueva guerra.-

-Me alegra, ahora siéntense.- Talia saco de su escritorio un acta de matrimonio XD.-Llevaran esto consigo, serán enviados a un lujoso Hotel en Próxima Centauro.-

-¿Próxima?-

-Si no recuerdas Shinn es una estrella.-

-Así es Asian esta ubicada en el Sistema estelar de Centauros, pero eso no interesa... Ahora debo darle indicaciones a ambos, como ya saben Asian será el predominante en esta relación, por dos razones, es mayor por tres años que el joven Shinn; Mientras que tu serás el esposo sumiso de Asian, Shinn.-

A Shinn se le formo una venita palpitante al escuchar eso apretó su puño para controlarse.

-Bien...-

-¿Espere.... No nos reconocerán?- Asian era sumamente inteligente.

-No, Centauros esta a 4 años luz de la tierra pero gracias a el impulse ambos llegaran en menos de 10 horas.-

-¿Al Impulse?- Shin observo a Asian a la vez que cuestiono.-¿A...Asian viajara conmigo?-

-Efectivamente muchacho llegaran a una estación de ORB para abandonar al Impulse y viajaran en una nave particular... No queremos llamar la atención de los usuarios del Hotel ni mucho menos levantar sospechas.... Debo agregar que esta misión será peligrosa si el sujeto en cuestión se entera que no hay ninguna relación en ambos es posible que actué y libere sus tropas para atacar a la tierra.-

-¿Qué más seremos?-

-Serán los contactos directos de la tierra.- Dijo seria la mujer.

-Quiere decir que.... Además de lo de ser parejas seremos...-

-Traficantes.- Dijo segura la mujer.- La razón por la cual esto es tan serio es por que logramos intervenir una llamada desde la tierra comunicando al sujeto en cuestión que llegarían a ese Hotel para hablar de un fuerte intercambio de armas, localizamos a los comunicantes y descubrimos que es una pareja de recién casados, la ventaja de todo esto es que no dijeron sus nombres y es importante que así sea pues estarán bajo clave con ORB y ZAFT.-

-Entiendo.- Asian parecía serio había captado la idea mientras Shinn.

-"¿Qué demonios dijo? Actúa de forma inteligente".- Se dijo a si mismo.-¿Cuándo comenzamos?-

-Aquí tiene los boletos del Hotel en Centauro, partirán esta misma noche, prepárense y muchachos.... Tengan mucho cuidado.- La capitana les dejo partir luego de sorber un poco de su café de entre su escritorio salieron Lunamaria y Ray.

-¡Mamá!- Dijo impresionado el rubio.

-Por dios Capitana Talia eso fue increíble.- La castaña sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo se es perfecto.- Talia se arreglo sus cabellos.- Ahora debo hacer varias llamadas para que todo salga excelente.-

-Vaya es muy buena creando misiones.- Lunamaria estaba impresionada.

-Solo espero que no pase nada con todo esto.- Ray suspiro hondamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Misión en cubierto parte final

* * *

La noche había llegado con ella la preocupación de dos pilotos, Shinn depositaba todo lo necesario en una maleta expandidle, pero al momento de depositar una de sus camisas el collar que contenía la concha rosada se cayo al suelo.

-Mmm.- Dijo levantándolo, lo atesoro entre su pecho y suspiro.-Estelar, dame fuerzas.- Cerro la maleta la cual se hizo más pequeña de lo normal, observo el reloj y camino hasta la puerta que se abrió al instante, apago el interruptor de la luz y salió acomodándose el cuello del uniforme rojo.

Logro llegar al hangar en donde su compañero le esperaba, en realidad no le agradaba nada pero todo eso era necesario para que la paz reinara en la Tierra y el Sistema.

En el lugar Talia y los miembros de ZAFT les observaban como despidiéndose de una misión extremadamente peligrosa y al parecer lo era XD.

-¿Listos?-

-Esperen.- Talia recibió un paquete y lo extendió a Asian para finalizar saludando militarmente.-Esto es algo que les servirá mucho pónganselo cuando lleguen a la plataforma de ORB.-

Asian y Shinn una vez más mostraron el saludo militar y se adentraron en el Impulse.

_**Adentro....**_

-¿Qué haces Asian?- Cuestionó el peli morado percatándose de que el de cabellos azules se acomodaba en el sitio del piloto.

-Yo lo conduciré.- Respondió con seriedad.

-¿Pero que? ¡¡¡Nadie conduce mi GUNDAM!!!-

Asian suspiro hondamente y colocándose el casco cuestiono.- ¿Sabes como llegar a la plataforma de ORB?-

-La...Verdad...- Shinn se metió el casco para distraerse y negar con la cabeza.

-Lo suponía... ¿Cómo pasaste los exámenes de aviación?-

-De la misma forma en que tú entraste a ZAFT.- Bramo molesto el oji rojo

-¿Estas diciendo que mis familiares me metieron a la fuerza ZAFT solo por gusto y gana?- Asian hablo dolido.

-¡¡¡Podrían despegar de una buena vez!!!- Grito la capitana a la cabina del Impulse que había sido modificado para dos personas.

Ambos ignoraron su pequeña riña y ajustaron su cinturón.- No me mates Asian, se que eres viejo pero yo aún estoy muy joven para morir.-

-Controles en buen estado, Plataforma libre...- Asian tecleaba los controles con puntualidad y rapidez y accionando la palanca demostró que estaba listo para partir.- Athrun Zala Shinn Asuka Impulse Saliendo.- Ambos salieron del hangar encontrándose con las otras partes del Impulse ya que estuvo armado el GUNDAM partió.

_**Mientras abajo... En ZAFT.**_

-¿Qué consecuencias nos traerá esto?- Cuestionó preocupado Ray.

* * *

Por otro lado dos chicos ya llegaban a su límite dentro del GUNDAM.

-¡¡¡No te saco a patadas del Impulse, nada más por que yo también sufriría Shinn!!!-

-¡A si! ya veras, cuando lleguemos a la plataforma de ORB.-

-Ya suficiente Shinn, esto es una misión importante no lo arruines.- Asian estaba enojadísimo, habían pasado nada más 3 horas desde que zarparon y Shinn le causaba un dolor de cabeza punzante.

-Esta bien me calmare cuando pidas perdón por todo lo que me has hecho.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si, te metiste a mi cuarto sin autorización me inculpaste de hurto agravado.-

-¿Cuándo?-

-¿La papa frita la recuerdas?- Shinn le vio culposo a través del vidrio del casco.

-A... -Asian estaba apenado en verdad el tenía la culpa de todas las cosas que le había ocasionado al chico.-Esta bien lo lamento, no debí entrar y mucho menos culparte de robo....-

-Vaya hasta que te disculpas.-

-Shinn...- Dijo molesto Asian.

-Avísame cuando lleguemos.- Dijo cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente Asian ya descendía en la plataforma, el Impulse desprendía toda la fricción de entre sus válvulas, Asian libero su cinturón y llamo.- Shinn Ya....- El peli azulado no pudo decir más la imagen de Shinn le dejo estático, el chico estaba dormido su rostro parecía un poema, pero después de unos segundos le despertó.- Shinn...- Dijo suave y moviéndole.

-¿He?- Dijo en sueños el chico.

-Ya llegamos a la plataforma.- Asian abrió la compuerta y flotando gracias a la gravedad cero del lugar tomo el gancho para poder bajar a tierra firme, Shinn le siguió.

Abajo.- Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka.- los que les recibieron saludaron militarmente.- Bienvenidos, la nave particular zarpara en media hora.-

-Gracias.- Asian tomo el paquete que le otorgo la Capitana.-Vamos Shinn hay que cambiarnos.- El chico sintió el cambio repentino en Asian camino tras de el hasta llegar a una habitación.- Entra tu primero.-

-¿Te parece?- Le vio serio.

-Date prisa que no tenemos mucho tiempo.-

-Pero.... Es que no quiero ser el primero me siento como si me trataras como una dama.-

Asian se froto la palma de la mano sobre la cara en señal de desesperación.-De acuerdo iré yo primero.- Se encerró en el lugar luego de 5 minutos Asian salía con una elegante traje pantalones negros de tela, un saco negro con una clara y visible rosa roja en su bolsillo al nivel del pecho su camisa a botones blanca estaba abierta en los primeros tres botones para mostrar parte de su pálido pecho.

-¡¿Jah y eso?!-

-Si no más recuerdo Shinn, venimos de una boda.-

-Tenías que recordármelo.- Bramo el peli morado.

-Vamos date prisa.- Dijo sonriente Asian algo le causaba gracia.

_**Adentro....**_

Shinn tomo el paquete de el apareció un traje en color blanco.-¡¿Y esto que demonios es?!- Giraba y admiraba la prenda.-Pero que demonios.- Shinn estaba con un fuerte tic en el ojo se apresuro a cambiarse y salió de la habitación notando que Asian...

-Prfff JAJAJAJAJAJA.-

-¡CALLATE!- Shinn se sonrojo por completo al escuchar la estruendosa risa del oji verde.- Demonios parezco un maldito pingüino.- el traje contaba con un saco blanco y un chaleco en el mismo color su camisa era de color rojo y la corbata de color negro en su bolsillo poseía una rosa roja.

-Ya esta bien dejare de reírme pero...- Asian acallo su risa.- Te ves muy bien te ves elegante.-

-Cierra la maldita boca Asian.-

-De acuerdo.- Ambos salieron del lugar para abordar el trasporte popular.

* * *

En el trasporte Shinn estaba con ganas de deshojarse la molesta corbata se sentía ofuscado.

-Deja de hacer eso.- Asian apretó más el nudo de su corbata, pero Shinn lo volvió a aflojar.-¡¡¡Shinn!!!-

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres que me muera de calor esto es apretado?!- El oji rojo dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.

-Ya esta bien te la aflojare un poco.- Asian tomo con suavidad el nudo lo aflojo para que Shinn pudiera sentirse tranquilo.-¿Así esta mejor?-

-Si...- Dijo pensativo el chico.- ¿Y ahora?-

-¿Ahora que?-

-¿Cómo hay que actuar, quien es el sujeto en cuestión?-

-Toma esta es su fotografía, Talia dijo que debíamos encontrarlo en la cena.- El peli azulado Siguió leyendo la información.

-¿Entonces hay que cenar con ellos?-

-No exactamente, solo debemos conocernos e intercambiar contraseñas.- Shinn le vio molesto.

-¿Y cuando me ibas a decir lo de las contraseñas Asian?-

-Esta en tu fólder...- Asian distrajo su mirada para ver directamente al chico.-¿No has leído nada del fólder?-

-No, es que, nada más hay letras y no me agrada la lectura aburrida.-

-Shinn.- Asian dejo salir un aire decepcionante.- Esta bien limítate a no hablar quieres.-

-¡¿He?!-

-Si, si dices algo no muy apropiado frente a ellos harás que nos descubran.-

-Soy un experto Asian.- Dijo oliendo su rosa.

-¿Un experto?- Asian se concentro en su lectura y murmuro.- Si como no.-

-¡Discúlpame si no soy un perfeccionista intelectual y coordinador como tu Zala!-

-¡Suficiente!- Asian dejo caer el fólder para ver con enojo al chico y este también lo hizo así... Pero.

La alarma anunciando que estaban a punto de entrar a la orbita de la Estrella Próxima Centauro, les hizo distraerse y dejar ese asunto por la paz, Asian arreglo un poco sus desordenados cabellos y agrego.

-Shinn ya llegamos, prepárate.- El mencionado se limito a observar a su compañero sin decir una palabra.

Por fin la puerta se abrió al instante varios cánticos provenientes de las pantallas en los edificios se hicieron escuchar.- Vamos Shinn.- Ofreció su mano amablemente, el aludido se quedo estático e impresionado.

-"¿Estará actuando?"- Se hizo esa pregunta, pero no cayo en la actuación de su compañero bajo de la nave por su propia cuenta mientras Asian le miraba con aquellos ojos verdes ahora enfadados.

-¡Bienvenidos a nuestro Hermoso Hotel "Paradise Centauris"- Dijo de forma alegre una chica de cabellera negruzca y larga.-Ustedes deben ser la pareja de recién casados.- Shinn y Asian se observaron el uno a otro.

-Si señorita.- Se apresuro Asian.

-Pasen por acá.- Dijo llevándolos a la entrada principal del enorme hotel, ahí se registraron para poder tomar el chip que abriría la compuerta de su lujoso habitación, Shinn y Asian caminaban por la recepción hasta llegar a un elevador, la chica observaba atenta los movimientos y miradas de ambos chicos.-OH al parecer a sucedido algo en el camino.-

-¿A que se refiere?- Cuestiono Shinn.

-Pues parecen que acaban de pelarse.- Agrego la chica preocupada.

-OH no, es solo que... Mi es....Esposo esta pasando por un ataque histérico.- Agregó Asian.

-¿Ataque histérico?- Cuestiono la chica.

-Si sufro de esas variedades cuando mi.... Este idiota no me besa.- Dijo ganador Shinn.

-OH... ¿No se han besado?- La chica les observo expectativa.- Eso no puede ser el beso es una de las muestras de amor más hermosas que a sobrevivido en siglos.- La compuerta del elevador se abrió.-Señor Zala debería besar a su esposo en seguida.-

-No se procure señorita, pronto lo besare.- Asian sonrió de medio lado al ver que a Shinn se le había estropeado el plan de molestarlo.

Por fin llegaron a una de las Suite, la chica abrió la compuerta dejando ver el paisaje que se apreciaba desde el enorme ventanal.- Espero que la habitación sea de su agrado.- Dijo la chica colocando las maletas de ambos e iniciando su trabajo.- Esta habitación esta equipada, con la mejor vista a nuestra galaxia, podrán ver que afuera todo el tiempo es de noche, los pisos son de caoba traídos directamente de la tierra, los muebles son cómodos y de la época, además.- Dijo tomando las manos de ambos.- La cama esta equipada con una fibra de confort muy delicada.-

Shinn se sonrojo al ver la enorme cama, Asian por otro lado solo se limito a aclarar la garganta.

-Le agradecemos señorita.- el peli azulado la saco casi a empujones de la recamara, cuando logro cerrar la puerta Shinn estaba como un tomate.

-Ni creas que... Dormiré contigo Asian.-

-Nadie dijo que lo haré, quédate con la cama yo me quedare en el sofá.-

-Me parece lógico.- Shinn desenredo su corbata.

-No hagas eso, hay que ir a la cena.- Asian le reprendió.

-¿Quieres dejar de decirme lo que tengo que hacer?- El oji rojo se molesto de veras.

-Como quieras.- Asian tomo el teléfono del dormitorio.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Averiguare si esta hospedado.-

* * *

Luego de unos minutos Asian y Shinn bajaron dos pisos para llegar al gran salón, restauran.- No te separes.- Siseo Asian, pero al girarse su compañero ya no estaba.- Maldito mocoso.- Se dijo con rabia.

-El amante dejo de besar sapos.- Mascullo un hombre acercándose a Asian.

-¿Disculpe?- Asian enfoco la mirada en el que le había hablado y lo reconoció de inmediato.- Señor Enriold Mustarraga.

-¿Cómo esta usted Sñorg Zala?- Dijo con asentó francés.-OH le presento a mi amadísimo León de Mustarraga.- Mostró orgulloso a un chico de cabellera roja quien sonrió levemente al peli azulado.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo estrechando su mano con la del pelirrojo.

-¿Disculpe señor Zala y su esposo?-

-A... El....- Asian dio una mirada rápida para ver a su compañero cerca de los juegos de apuesta que estaban en la sección del casino, Asian miro nervioso al señor y dijo.- Disculpen.- Se apuro a traer a Shinn.

-¡¿Pero que demonios, Asian estaba ganando?!-

-¡Cállate idiota ya están aquí!-

El ojo rojo noto al señor que les miraba con una mirada bastante sospechosa e inquisidora.- OH.-

-OH nada mocoso.- Dijo por lo bajo y enredando su brazo al de Shinn lo jaloneo, este tratando de hacerle pasar el mal rato se desprendió del agarre.-Shinn que demonios haces.- Pregunto bajito mientras el mencionado se acercaba a su informante.

-OH.... Señor.... ¿Señor?- Shinn observo a Asian.

-Cariño no recuerdas a el señor Mustarraga?- Sonrió estúpidamente el oji verde.

-OH un placer señor Mustarraga perdóneme estaba emocionado con los juegos de azar.- Sonrió con ternura el peli morado.

-OH comprendo, déjeme presentarle a mi esposo.- Dijo ahora besando la mejía del pelirrojo.- Leon este es el señor Shinn de Zala.-

-¿Cómo me dijo?- Shinn fue disimuladamente golpeado por Asian.

-Ahh Amor creo que el vuelo fue cansado para ti.- Shinn le vio con rabia y tomo su mano apretándolo duro.

-Si... Mi vida estoy un poco aturdido y con ataques de histeria.- Apretó hasta doblar su dedo.

-A...-Asian se trago el dolor y dijo sonriente.- ¿Pasamos a nuestra mesa señor Mustarraga?-

-OH claro....- Dijo tomando el brazo de su esposo y caminando frente a ellos.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces Shinn?!-

-Lo mismo te pregunto.-

Llegaron a la mesa correspondiente y Mustarraga elegantemente le jalo la silla a su esposo, Asian hizo lo mismo pero Shinn lo vio de pies a cabeza y tomo asiento en la silla siguiente.

Mustarraga noto el acto con desdén y frunció el ceño.- Señor Zala, estoy enterado en que contrajeron nupcias el día de ayer.-

-S...Si, vera todo esto de la boda tiene muy ofuscado a mi... A mi esposo.-

-Si, Y lo peor de todo es que no me cumple en la cama.- Dijo Shinn con una lagrima en el rabillo del ojo.

-OH eso es grave, señorg Zala, hay que compensar eso.- El señor la Mustarraga se puso en pie y llamo golpeteando la copa de su mesa justo con un tenedor.- Su atenciong mis queridosg amigos.- Asian le veía estupefacto que demonios hará ese tipo.-El día de hoy quiero celebrarg el enlace de mis camaradas Asian Zala Y Shinn de Zala.- Los presentes giraron su rostro hasta verles, Shinn estaba totalmente estático y con cara ojos redondos y abiertos Asian por otro lado estaba con un rubor en su rostro rogó por que nadie de ahí fuera un conocido suyo.

La gente aplaudió con emoción y más de alguna pareja les llego a felicitar, la cena trascurrió ya sin palabra ni de Shinn ni de Asian solo Mustarraga platicaba con su acompañante.

-Oh señor Zala, es un placer haberle conocido... Mañana con más calma platicaremos de lo que usted ya sabe.-

-Si, Si.- Dijo tomando de un sorbo la copa de vino rojos.

-Oh me permite escoltarlo a usted y a su adorado esposo a su habitación.- El chico no pudo denegarse los cuatro caminaron hacia la salida de la enorme sala cuando de la nada alguien llamo a cierto pali azulado.

-¡¡¡¡Asian!!!- Grito un chico de cabellos cafés y una chica de cabellera rosa.

A este se le fueron los colores.-¡KI...KI...KIRA! Lucus.... ¿Qué hacen aquí?!-

-A pues que sorpresa, Lucus cantara mañana en el teatro de este Hotel y quise acompañarle ¿Y tu?- Mustarraga observo con curiosidad a los nuevos personajes que conocían a su "Negociante".

-Yo....- Shinn no podía creerlo Asian se veía nervioso.-Pues estoy celebrando mi.. Luna de miel.-

-¡¡¡¡¿HE?!!!- El rostro de ambos se lleno de asombro.

-Si, creo que ya conocen a Shinn Asuka.- Lucus estaba atónica, Asian y Cagalli habían terminado su relación y apenas tenían tres meses sin ella y ya estaba casado.

-Hola.- Dijo el oji rojo.

-Vaya que noticia.- Kira sonrió un poco confuso.- Te felicito Asian y a ti también Shinn.-

-...- Shinn prefirió callar eso fue el colmo de la noche.

Con prontitud ambos se despidieron de el Señor la Mustarraga y de aquellos dos, entraron lo más rápido posible al elevador y en el ni una sola palabra salía de sus bocas, llegaron a la habitación y Asian corrió a buscar algo en la mini nevera para calmar ese dolor de cabeza, Shinn le observo con pena.

-No salió tan mal después de todo.- Dijo el peli morado esbozando una sonrisa.

-Cállate me duele la cabeza.-

-Perdóname, no creí que... Decir que estas casado conmigo sería tan trágico y doloroso.- Shinn se dio media vuelta se deshizo la corbata con fuerza y arrojo al piso el saco blanco.

Asian respiraba hondo, esta situación lo estresaba y mucho, pero pronto se percató de como Shinn parecía estar callado y eso le extraño, entro a la recamara y notó al chico mirando el collar con la conchita rosada.-¿Qué es?- Cuestiono acercándose despacio.

-Es un recuerdo de Estelar.- Dijo colgándoselo al cuello y suspirar hondamente.

-Shinn escucha...- Dijo un poco serio el peli azul.-Yo no quise hacerte pensar que era horrible decir que estoy casado contigo y por extraño que parezca.... Me alegra que seas mi compañero en esta misión.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si... Sabes.... Eres un personaje, me haces hervir la sangre y sacarme de mis casillas pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-Disfruto eso aunque no lo creas.-

-A decir verdad yo también disfruto molestarte.-

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? Esta misión tiene que ser sumamente cuidadosa.-

-Mira te propongo algo, llevemos la fiesta en paz, tu me dices como vamos a actuar y claro yo te ayudo, pero hay otra cosa...-

-¿Qué es?-

-No me des órdenes.-

-Esta bien.- Asian se paro de la cama desganado.-Bien nos veremos mañana.-

-¿Y que harás con Lucus y Kira?-

-Ya luego explicaremos.-

-De acuerdo.-

El tiempo paso rápido Shinn y Asian seguían las ordenes al pie de al letra, se mostraban como la pareja de recién casados que eran pero siempre guardaban distancia para no besarse o tocarse más de lo permitido por ambos, Asian trataba de sacar información al señor Mustarraga pero este no la otorgaba, una semana y media paso las cosas estaba saliendo muy bien Shinn y Asian estaba muy tranquilos y bien...

-Sabe señor Zala.-

-¿Si señor Mustarraga?-

-He notado que usted y su esposo no se demuestran cariño.- Asian le observo confundido.

-OH es con respecto a los besos... Pues Shinn y yo buscamos los momentos más indicados para lograr ese beso señor Mustarraga.-

-Entiendo, hoy por la noche habrá una lluvia de estrellas, ese sería un buen momento.- Dijo abandonando al joven de cabellos azulados, el cual se encamino a su habitación.

-Hola ya llegas.- Sonrió el peli morado.

-Si.-

-¿Y te dijo algo?-

-No nada...- Asian notó el rostro de decepción de Shinn y sin poder evitarlo sintió como en su corazón palpitaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad.-Llevamos días sin pelear.-

-Es un logro.-

-Si...- Asian se puso en pie.- Shinn...-

-¿Hum?-

-¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?-

-¿Con Mustarraga y su odioso esposo?-

-N... solo tú y yo.-

-Esta bien.- El ojo verde sonrió a su respuesta y suspiro hondamente, pronto la noche llego mientras que Shinn y Asian ya salían de la habitación...

Llegaron a la parte alta del enorme hotel ahí solo se hallaban tres parejas.-¿Y que hacemos aquí Asian?-

-Pues.... -Señalando el cielo con su dedo índice dijo.- Quería que vieras eso.-

Shinn enfoco la vista en aquella hermosa lluvia de estrellas, Asian se entretuvo en el rostro sorprendido de su compañero era un encanto, verlo así parecía un niño.-"Mi niño".- Pensó pero este pensamiento lo hizo asustarse y alejándose de Shinn casi escapa de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero Shinn le sujeto la mano.

-¿Asian pasa algo?-

-Nada....-

-¿En serio?-

-Si.- Shinn no sabía por que pero Asian le causaba un sentimiento extraño en su cuerpo el mismo sentimiento que causó Estelar, pero esto ya lo había sentido desde antes y todo ese tiempo juntos solo había creado más confusión y sensaciones extrañas entre él y su Capitán.

-Si me trajiste aquí fue por algo....¿Por que Asian?-

-No imagines cosas Shinn.-

-Asian seré un chico inmaduro pero... A mi me parece que algo sucede.-

-Es que....- Asian elevo su rostro y sin poder evitarlo más lo confeso.- Shinn... Me... agradas.... Me gustas....- El mencionado se quedo paralizado, mientras el oji verde se acercaba a él muy despacio, tomo su barbilla y con sumó nerviosismo y temor beso con suavidad sus labios aquel beso duro nada más unos segundos Shinn aún seguía paralizado, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos cuando Asian se separo de aquellos labios se dio cuenta de su error.-Lo siento.- Dijo dándose la vuelta y dejando a Shinn solo en ese lugar.

El peli mora al observar el paso de Asian se alejo de su cercanía, no tuvo otra más que dejarse caer sobre una banca y con su mano derecha tocar sus labios precisamente con la punta de los dedos, su mano bajo despacio hasta llegar a su cuello donde colgaba el collar, indicando que esa era una señal, el oji rojo se quito la cadena para poder acariciarla entre la palma de sus manos.-Estelar....- Susurro al tiempo que apretó el anhelado recuerdo y haciendo memoria una vez más el beso entre el y Asian dijo seguro.- Es hora de... Rehacer mi vida.- Se puso en pie, coloco el collar en la banca lo observo por ultima vez y entonces salió a buscar a Asian

-¿Asian?- Lo busco por todo el lugar pero luego notó una sombra cerca de la ventana con las manos apoyadas sobre su cabeza.-¿A...Asian?- Demostrando que lo que había ocurrido se había salido de sus manos.

-No debí besarte, lo siento.-

Shinn se acerco despacio para lograr posar su mano en el hombro del peli azulado, el de los ojos verdes pronto se puso de pie como necesitado, tomo a Shinn de los hombros y observo su rostro, en su cabeza solo había confusión; le parecía una estupidez haberse enamorado de Shinn Asuka pero, antes de que él dijera algo ya estaba siendo besado por Shinn, el beso era inexperto y sumamente tierno e inocente, las manos del mayor ahora rodeaban la cintura del chico pronto sus cuerpos sentían algo jamás experimentado, Shinn cautelosamente sometió su pequeña lengua entre los labios de Asian este la recibió acariciando con su propia lengua, no faltaban palabras para ambos.

Asian ahora desabrochaba la camisa de Shinn con mucha calma mientras este seguía besándole, el peli azulado despego un momento su boca para poder respirar y despacio beso la mejía de Shinn para luego besar su cuello y terminar de liberar a su delgado compañero de la camisa.

Las caricias entre ambos continuaban, eran desbordadas y llenas de una emoción y curiosidad para cierto joven de cabellos morados, por fin Asian hizo un movimiento definitivo depositando a Shinn con lentitud en la cómoda y ancha cama.

-A...Asian...Mmmmmm.- Shinn no logró decir más el mencionado ya besaba con más pasión sus labios una vez más, recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo delgado y suave de muchacho hasta llegar a el cinturón de sus pantalones los libero con estilo y cuidado, pasaron unos minutos y ya ambos estaban liberados de toda prenda.

Shinn no soporto la idea de estar bajo Asian, dando un empujón suave hizo que este cayera a un lado de el; el chico de cabellera morada abrió sus piernas para posarse sobre él y frotarse sobre el cuerpo de Asian mientras seguía besándose a sus labios.

-Sh....Shinn.- Ambos estaban desbordantes de excitación, el de la mirada roja tomo las sabanas juguetonamente para cubrir sus cuerpos pero estas se deslizaron por la suave espalda de Shinn el cual al alejarse de la boca de Asian y elevar su torso había hecho caer aquella sabana hasta donde terminaba su espalda baja.

Los ojos verdes de Asian le vieron deseosos y llenos de éxtasis, Shinn al descubrir aquella mirada tan extasiada de su capitán, tomo el miembro de Asian y este ayudo a lo que intentaba hacer el chico, costosamente Zala sujeto su virilidad y lo coloco en la entrada del chico para que este dejara caer sus caderas sobre su miembro, despacio Shinn sentía como el hinchado y extasiado miembro de Asian le invadía lleno de un fugaz dolor las manos de Shinn recayeron en el pecho de Asian mientras sus caderas seguían bajando por toda la extensión del miembro, con un sollozo Shinn y Asian lograron hacerse uno.

El respirar de ambos era agitado, Shinn parecía estar adolorido pero luego de unos momentos inicio el movimiento suave de sus caderas, cabalgando despacio sobre Asian.

-Humgg.- Los labios de Shinn eran fuertemente apretados para no dejar salir los gemidos de su boca, Asian por otro lado no dejaba de ver el rostro de su chico, ahora sus manos acariciaban los brazos de Shinn los cuales estaban sobre su pecho sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a su piel, los segundos pasaron y Asian sintió como su Shinn se había acostumbrado a la longitud de su miembro, pronto tomo impulso para envestirlo desde abajo movilizo su pelvis con fuerza haciendo que esta chocara contra las nalgas y le penetrara lo más profundo de su ser.-¡Ahh!- Shinn arqueo su cuerpo al sentir la sacudida, Asian aprovecho esto y sus manos tomaron sus caderas para subirlo y bajarlo por todo lo largo de su erección.

-Shi....Shin Ahg.-

-Mmm.- El mencionado cerro los ojos al sentir como Asian le llenaba y golpeaba el lugar más sensible en su interior, las envestidas se tornaron rápidas, Shinn era envestido con fulgor y profundidad.- Ahhh Asian... Ajahhh.- Shinn se abalanzo hacia delante al sentir que no podía más, dejo caer su rostro a un lado del rostro de Asian mientras este continuaba envistiendo como loco.

-Ahgs Shinn.- Asian sujeto fuertemente su cintura para pronto dejarse venir dentro de él, llenando por completo su interior, Shinn al sentir aquel líquido regarse en su entrada no pudo más llegando al orgasmo y dando un pequeño gemido al oído de Asian.

Ambos cuerpos convulsionaban en respiraciones y sudor, Shinn estaba aferrado al cuerpo de Asian como niño asustado mientras que Asian no podía creer lo que había echo, pero pronto sintió el latir del corazón de su ahora Shinn.

-Shinn...- Dijo con voz rasposita y preocupada.

-...- El mencionado solo se dedicaba a recuperar el aliento.-No hables.-

-Esto.... No es correcto.-

-Ya... Esta echo.- Dijo apenas.


	4. Chapter 4

De regreso ala base

* * *

Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación, Asian observaba insistente a Shinn quien dormía a su lado boca abajo sus juguetones cabellos estaban sobre su frente y uno que otro sobre su rostro, el oji verde no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, dejo de verle para observar el techo de la habitación.-"¿Qué hice?"- Se cuestionó culposo y levantándose despacio de la cama, no quería despertarlo.

Asian llego a la cocina, ahí se sirvió un baso de agua lo bebió hasta la mitad y un recuerdo le vino a su mente al recordar el suave beso bajo la lluvia de estrellas.-Pero que pienso.... Shinn....- Asian estaba confuso no quería pensar que la ausencia de Cagalli le obligo a cometer una estupidez.

Pronto el teléfono de la habitación sonó.- ¿Diga?-

-Tiene una llamada desde la tierra, ¿Desea que el enlace?-

-Si señorita.- En seguida una pantalla mostró el rostro de quien llamaba.-Capitana Talia.- Asian hizo su saludo militar.

-Arthur Zala.- Dijo la capitana.-¿Qué vestimentas son esas?- Asian solamente contaba con su bóxer y una camiseta negra.-

-Acabo de levantarme señora.-

-Entiendo... ¿Cómo va la misión?-

-Bien... Es solo que el informante no da rastros de ningún negocio extraño Talia-sama.-

-¿Y como están las cosas con ustedes dos?- Asian se sonrojo por completo y por poco se ahoga al beber agua.

-Ahgs, Es... Pues vera....- Asian no era un experto en mentiras.- El comandante Asuka y yo estamos muy bien nos entendemos a la perfección la misión va muy bien.-

-¿En serio?- Talia le vio con impresión.- Bien entonces podemos decir que la misión se cumplió.-

-¿He?-

-A... me refiero a que las sospechas de el señor Mustarraga son nada más sospechas.- Talia volvió a su pose seria.- Estas son las ordenes Capitán Asian, Su compañero Shinn y usted regresaran mañana mismo a ORB para presentar un informe completo de los contactos.-

-Si señora.-

-Me despido.- Dijo Talia observando hasta la recamara en donde se podía notar a un Shinn enrollado en sabanas, la comunicación se corto.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el despacho de Talia.**_

-¿Cómo están las cosas Mamá?-

-Mejor de lo que imagino.- Dijo dándose la vuelta en su escritorio.- Anuncien a la flota que el Capitán y el Comandante regresan mañana.-

-Hai.- Pelirroja y Rubio salieron de la oficina de la castaña para que esta....

-Si... Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes.

* * *

_**Por otro lado en la tierra, precisamente en casa de Lucus y Kira....**_

-No puedo creerlo.- Decía Kira entrando a la sala de su casa.

-Si sin duda es un acontecimiento.-

-¿De que hablan?- Una rubia les saludo sentada desde uno de los muebles.

-¡¿Cagalli que haces aquí?!- Ambos preguntaron en animoso.

-Pues pasaba por acá a verlos y.... A pedirte tu ayuda hermano.- La rubia bajo la cabeza en señal de tristeza.- Quiero saber... Como disculparme con Asian, en realidad estoy muy arrepentida por haberlo echo a un lado.-

Kira cruzo miradas con Lucus las cosas no se pondrían buenas para la rubia.- Cagalli...- Lucus tomo a su cuñada y la llevo a uno de los muebles ahí tomo sus manos y dijo.- Esto será difícil para ti... Pero.... Asian....-

-¿Qué le sucedió a Asian?-

-El... Se caso.-

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-

-Nos encontramos en ese hotel en Centauris y ahí nos dijo la sorpresa.- Agrego Kira.

-No esto no puede ser verdad.- La rubia se paro impactada...- No me importa.... Luchare, luchare por Asian.- cerro su puño con fiereza, y tomo camino para salir de la casa.

-¡¡¡Espera Cagalli!!!- Kira y Lucus no alcanzaron a decirle toda la verdad a su amiga que consecuencias traerá esto....

* * *

_**En el Hotel...**_

Shinn despertaba en aquella cómoda y delicada cama, estirándose como un gato, mientras Asian ya estaba vestido.

-¿Buenos días?-

-Ya despertaste... Eso es bueno.- Dijo sin verlo a los ojos.

-Ya estas listo para salir.- Dijo sentándose, para luego sentir una fuerte molestia en su entrada.- Hum.- Mostró su rostro de dolor.-

-¿E...Esats bien Shinn?- Asian le miro con preocupación.

A Shinn le resbalo una gotita de sudor sobre sus cabellos morados.- Si estoy bien pero... La próxima vez... ten más cuidado y calma.-

-Si no más recuerdo tú fuiste quien se lanzo sobre mi.- Sonrió Asian.

-No me culpes... - Bajo su rostro sonrojado.- Quería estar contigo desde hace mucho.-

-¿E...En serio?-

-Ja, ja, ja solo mírate Asian eres todo un caballero y un inadaptado.- Asian sonrió un poco no dejaba de ver aquella risa de Shinn en realidad se miraba hermoso riendo de esa forma.

-Shinn.-

-¿Hum?- Cuestionó acercándose a él gateando en la cama como todo un gato, Asian sintió erizarse pues su compañero estaba desnudo y en la forma en que se acercaba le causaba toda una revolución en lo bajo de su ser.

-BA...VIS... Te..Tenemos que irnos ya.-

-Irnos...- Siseo sensualmente el oji rojo.- ¿A dónde?-

-Se acabaron las vacaciones, Talia hablo conmigo esta mañana y dijo que nos quiere mañana en ZAFT.- Asian se puso en pie nervioso.

-De acuerdo... Tomare una ducha no me tardo.- Dijo caminando coqueto hacia el baño para cuando llego a la puerta del baño giro su rostro y dijo.- Eres un pervertido si te vieras en un espejo para notar tu rostro en este momento Asian.- Shin se giro para cerrar la puerta.

Asian callo rendido a la cama sintiendo como su entre pierna despertaba.- Dios ZAFT será una pesadilla, Shinn por que eres tan caliente.- Lloriqueo Asian tratando de calmar su erección.

* * *

Después de unas dos horas en el trasporte particular por fin llegaron a la plataforma en donde estaba el Impulse.

-Ahora me toca manejar a mi.- Dijo Shinn entregando la maleta a Asian y al mismo tiempo robándose un beso fugaz de sus labios, Asian quedo estático al acto de este, Shinn parecía un niño con juguete nuevo.

Asian sintió como en su corazón un sentimiento nuevo se formaba...-¿Y por que no....?- Se cuestionó para seguir el paso a su compañero.

_**Dentro del Impulse....**_

-¿Asian?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué haremos para decir lo nuestro?-

-Pues....- Asian pensó con mucha calma.- No lo se.-

-¿Tu crees que este bien lo que hacemos?-

-¿Ser novios?- Shinn se giro para observarlo por detrás del vidrio de su casco.-Amar a una persona no es pecado Shinn, malo sería matar a alguien y creo estar seguro que no nos juzgaran.-

-Tienes toda la razón.-Shinn se giro para poner atención al curso.-Ya estamos cerca llegaremos en unos minutos.

* * *

_**Mientras nuestros dos chicos están apunto de llegar...**_

-Señorita Cagalli que sorpresa.- Talia le saludaba estrechando su mano.

-Disculpe he venido a ver al Capitán Asian.-

-No tardara en llegar señorita.- Talia señalo el camino para ir directamente al hangar.

-Espero verlo pronto.- Espeto la rubia con emoción, no iba a perder ante nadie se decía en pensamientos.

* * *

-Asian...- Shinn le observo nervioso.- Pensándolo mejor.-

-¿Si?-

-No hay que decir nada por ahora.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Aquí el impulse solicitando permiso para descender.-

-Permiso concedido.- Shinn presiono los botones y bajo con lentitud y experiencia hasta llegar al hangar.

El GUNDAM bajo despacio hasta posesionarse en el lugar indicado, la compuerta se abrió, dejando ver a sus ocupantes, Talia, Ray, Lunamaria y entre otros esperaban en arribo de ambos.

Por fin lograron bajar del gancho que les ayudo a llegar a tierra firme, Talia y los demás saludaron militarmente, Shinn y Asian así lo hicieron también, por otro lado Cagalli apareció por detrás de Talia para....

-¡¡¡ASIAN!!!- La rubia le abrazo para dejarse caer al piso sobre este le beso con desesperación y amor.

Shinn observo la escena con suma rabia y celos, sin decir nada, arrugo su entrecejo y abandono el lugar muy molesto y lleno de celos.

-¡¡Cagalli!!- Asian logro ver como Shinn se había ido.-¡¡¡Shinn espera!!!- Se la logro quitar de enzima y corrió tras del peli morado mientras Talia y los demás apreciaban la escena.

-¡Suéltame!- Shinn fue sujetado por Asian pero este se zafo violentamente.- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida ni siquiera te acerques!-

-Aquí vamos otra vez.- Talia suspiro al igual que Lunamaria y Ray.

-¿Pero que paso?- Cuestionó Ray confundido.

-Shinn espera, ella...-

-¡Ya cállate Asian mira, limítate a no dirigirme la palabra!- Shinn salió del hangar con prisa.

Talia y los demás no podían creerlo sus escasos planes no habían echo efecto entre esos dos, retirándose del lugar dejaron a solas a Asian y la rubia.

-¡¿Cagalli que haces aquí?!-

-Quería decirte que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te amo Asian.- Dijo a la vez que le intento besar.

-¡No espera ¿Qué haces?!-

-Te amo.-

-¡No esto no es así Cagalli lo nuestro se acabo!-

-No, me digas eso por favor.-

-Escúchame...- Asian noto que lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.- Cagalli por favor no llores.- Dijo sacando su pañuelo.

-Es que te extraño lo siento en verdad.-

-Cagalli por favor vete a casa.- Asian estaba dolido y más que todo preocupado por Shinn.

-No, quiero que me digas que me amas que lo nuestro no a cambiado.-

-Cagalli yo...- Asian se mordió la lengua no quería romper la promesa de Shinn. -Cagalli vete por favor.-

-Esta bien me iré pero no dejare de luchar me ganare tu corazón otra vez.- La rubia se fue del lugar, mientras que Asian corría al elevador para ir a ver a Shinn.

_**Mientras Shinn....**_

-Eres un imbécil.- Golpeaba su mano sobre una de las paredes metálicas de su pequeña alcoba.- ¿Cómo fuiste tan tonto? Sabias que esos dos no se podían separar.- Se arrojo a la cama a llorar de rabia, pero pronto la compuerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Shinn.-

-¡Qué maldita costumbre la tuya de entrar a mi habitación sin permiso demonios!-

-Shinn escúchame.-

-Cállate ve a atender a tu princesa, déjame en paz.- Las palabras de Shinn eran fuertes y severas.

-Shinn escúchame por el amor a Kami.-

-Mira Asian.- Dijo suave y con voz llena de odio.- Olvídate de todo lo que paso en ese estúpido Hotel y las cosas que te dije, esto así como comenzó así se acabo.- Shinn se dio la espalda, Asian estaba simplemente atontado pero antes de salir de la habitación.

-Shinn.- Asian al ver que el oji rojo no prestaba atención, no dijo más y salió de la habitación.

Shinn se arrojo a la cama para llorar con fuerza y coraje.-"Solo me utilizaste".- Apretó las sabanas y ahora su rostro se torno opaco y triste.- Maldito Asian te maldigo... Asian.- Dejo correr lagrimas en su rostro.- Asian te amo.- Termino para colocarse la almohada sobre su cabeza.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado prácticamente dos semanas desde el incidente, en la flota de ZAFT se podía escuchar los rumores de que ni Asian ni Shinn se dirigían la palabra y es que el chico luego de esa pelea se deprimió tanto así que su aspecto cambio en cuestión de una semana luego del desastre estaba cada día más demacrado.

-¡Buenos días Shinn!- Saludaba Lunamaria a su compañero uniformado.

-No veo que tienen de buenas.- Dijo bastante triste.

-Shinn, ¿Qué tienes has estado triste y te ves muy mal?-El mencionado negó con la cabeza.

-No me pasa nada.- Dijo desganado, pronto Ray se acerco con la bandeja de desayuno y colocándolo frente a Shinn dijo.

-Buen provecho.- Shinn sintió el aroma del desayuno, y pronto sintió con extrañeza como ese olor le daba un asco tremendo, eso nunca le había ocurrido jamás había sentido tanto asco en su vida.

-¿Shinn no vas a comer?- Cuestiono el rubio.

-No...- Dijo tragando grueso el molesto malestar se hacía cada ves más fuerte, observo como el rubio degustaba su desayuno, una magnitud de sucesos ocurrió, desde un hoyo enorme en la boca de su estomago hasta sentir su lengua sin sabor y así las ganas de vomitar se hicieron mucho más fuertes se incorporo lentamente.- Con permiso.- Dijo encaminándose por los pasillos el alivio le llego su malestar se fue llego a su habitación y se tiro a la cama, se tubo boca arriba y nuevamente aquella molestia regreso con mucha más fuerza, percibió como su garganta era invadida de lo que terminaría en enormes arcadas se levanto con prisa y corrió al baño para dar unas fuertes y terribles arcadas.

Shinn sudaba frío y trataba de lavarse la cara, tendría que reponerse pronto pues la clase de los nuevos GUNDAM comenzaría y para colmo Asian seria su maestro, con desgano se encamino por el pasillo, dejando de lado aquel extraño episodio.

Ya en el salón. -¡Buenos días!- Asian entro al salón con una laptop observando a Shinn desde su lugar, el jamás le perdía de vista a pesar de que desde la llegada del Hotel jamás le dirigió la palabra.

Para Shinn dos semana más pasaron y cada mañana las nauseas eran más frecuentes.-¡Dios que me pasa!- Dijo jalando la palanca del escusado, se condujo a su cama y saco del armario su tradicional uniforme rojo, se lo puso con suma lentitud para pronto estar listo tomo aire y salió de su habitación el día iba a estar pesado ahora sería el examen de la clase de Asian.

-Shinn.- Lunamaria le abrazaba por detrás.- Ne ahora iremos al centro comercial ¿Quieres venir?-

-No, estoy de ánimos.- respondió triste.

-Shinn ya no eres el mismo desde que hace un mes estas extraño.- Ray había notado el cambio en su joven amigo.

-No me pasa nada es solo que no tengo ánimos.-

-Si tú lo dices.-

-Chicos, el día de mañana trasferirán a dos compañeros de la flota ZAFT en el perímetro catorce ya la mayoría debe saber quienes son.- Asian hizo énfasis en los tres amigos.- Pero para los demás, les conocerán mañana, ahora hay que hacer el examen; luego de este examen en unas semanas tendremos una practica con los nuevos GUNDAM.-

Asian repartió las hojas pero la ultima la llevo el mismo.-Shinn.- Llamo al tiempo que se acercaba al chico de cabellos morados.-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Que te interesa, dame el maldito examen.-

-Shinn.- Asian no iba iniciar una pelea.-Esta bien toma.- Asian se alejo sin perderlo de vista Shinn realmente se veía mal estaba pálido y sudoroso.

El examen inicio aburrido como siempre, Shinn leía las preguntas en el dichoso papel pero por más que trataba sus parpados pesaban mucho el sueño lo invadió por completo, estaba cansado y como no estarlo si cada mañana despertaba de madrugada a vomitar todo lo que comía una noche antes.

Los estudiantes fueron saliendo uno a uno, hasta quedar nada más Shinn, Asian se acerco al chico peli morado y le removió.- Shinn.- Dijo con suavidad, este despertó un tanto mareado.

-¿He?-

-Te has quedado dormido Shinn.- Asian le observo con rostro preocupado.-¿Dime que tienes?-

Shinn observo la tabla de su pupitre y con suavidad respondió. -Lo que tengo es... El corazón roto Asian...- Siseo para ponerse en pie y salir con rapidez de la sala.

-Shinn.- Asian estaba preocupado, sin querer había lastimado su corazón y con ello sus ánimos y fuerzas.

Otras dos semanas más pasaron volando, esa mañana Shinn salía del sanitario como todas las mañanas, y por alguna extraña razón se sentía raro, comenzó a tocar todo su cuerpo y enfoco sus manos en sus caderas estas estaba creciendo a los lados de una forma rápida.-¿Pero que demonios?- El oji rojo se subió los pantalones pero como hace tres días le costaba trabajo hacerlo sus caderas se habían ensanchado más de lo normal, con problemas se cerro la bragueta para luego colocarse la parte superior del uniforme.

Salió de la habitación un tanto emocionado se sentía bien iba a probar nuevos GUNDAM y eso le fascinaba, pronto se topo con Nicole uno de los cuatro trasferidos.-Buenos Días Shinn.- Saludo animoso el peli verde.

-Buenos días Nicole, ¿Y Haine?-

-A, él aun no llega pero mira... Asian ya esta dividiendo los grupos y al parecer te tocara con él.-

-¿Cómo que con él?-

-Si él va a la prueba práctica.-

-Buenos días.- Dijo un castaño de mirada cariñosa y semblante amable.

-Haine buenos Días.- Respondió sonriente Shinn.

-Bien ya que estamos todos, comenzaremos las pruebas prácticas con los GUNDAM.- Asian señalo los nuevos trajes.- Bien cada quien busque su nombre en su traje de batalla.-

Shinn busco el suyo y el terror llego cuando estaba en el vestidor junto a Nicole Haine Isaac, Lunamaria y Ray.-¿Qué pasa Shinn?-

-Creo que se equivocaron con mis medidas, esto no me entra para nada.- Respondió un poco apenado y sudoroso pues había luchado para que el traje le entrara.

-No lo se Shinn, a mi me parece que es la misma talla de siempre.- Agrego Ray.

-Vaya deberían de poner a régimen de dieta a estos chicos.- Gimoteo Isaac.

-Isaac cállate.- Hablo severo Diaka quien salió de la compuerta, luego de cambiarse.

-¿Me estas diciendo que e subido de peso?- Shinn estaba enojado.

-No al contrario creo que se equivocaron de talla por que no hablas con Asian.- Haine aconsejo de forma amable.

--Si, él lograra conseguirte un uniforme Shinn.-

-De acuerdo.- El peli morado salió del vestidor en dirección de Asian.

El peli azul quien preparaba todo para la práctica ladeo su rostro y sorprendido cuestiono. -¡¿Shinn por que no te has cambiado aún?!-

-Esto no me queda de seguro no recuerdas mis tallas eres un inepto.- Shinn estaba enfadado.

-No claro que no me equivoque esas son las tallas que tenías hace un mes.- Asian lo reviso de pies a cabeza.- Espera, te veo raro.- expuso con curiosidad.- ¿Es mi imaginación o te han crecido las caderas?-

Shinn arrojo el traje en la cara de Asian y se largo del lugar.-Desgraciado infeliz.- Dijo caminando hasta el comedor.

Su estomago le rugía, busco una bandeja y tomo varios platos sin siquiera darse cuenta.- ¿Te han crecido las caderas? Eres estúpido Asian.- Dijo comiendo con desesperación.- Humm que rico esta todo.- Shinn termino su comida para luego relajarse un poco, paso la mano sobre su estomago estaba satisfecho, pero luego bajo la vista a la bandeja sin pensarlo se había comido tres patadas en un solo sentón.- Rayos debo de dejar de comer tanto...- Se puso en pie y se refugio en su habitación por alguna extraña razón le había dado sueño estaba sumamente cansado.


	5. Chapter 5

Una rubia fastidiosa

* * *

Una semana más después, todo parecía removerse en el interior de la base de ZAFT; como no hacerlo si la senadora más importante y hostigosa de ORB hacía presencia junto con Kira y Lucus.

El personal militar ya estaba formado frente a la llegada de la senadora, Shinn estaba con un rostro bastante cabreado pues al ser el comandante de esa base tenía que permanecer al lado de Asian e Isaac, a el chico no le agradaba para nada utilizar el uniforme militar blanco, le molestaba pero aún así tenía que cumplir con su cargo.

-Buenos días Cagalli-sama.- Saludo Asian únicamente, en ese momento Isaac pareció caerle muy bien a Shinn pues el peli blanco así como era de rebelde no se dignaría a saludar a nadie.

-Buenos días Asian.- Dijo con mirada coqueta la chica la cual ya se acercaba hasta donde el de ojos verdes pero Shinn no pudo evitar entrometerse.

-Senadora, no se si le parecerá grosero pero creo que debería mantener distancia.- Asian Cagalli, Lucus y Kira le miraron con asombro el chico había hablado rebelde como siempre Isaac solo se dedico a mostrarle una risa disimulada al de ojos rojos.

El desagradable encuentro paso y la formación se disperso.- Shinn, que bien ya te ves un poco mejor.- Lunamaria sonreía.

-Esos nos alegra Shinn.- Nicole y Haine se acercaron muy juntos a los tres chicos.

-Que bien que lo notaron es que ya tengo una nueva adquisición que molestar.- Dijo maléfico el oji rojo.

-Shinn el más joven y admirado de mi parte.- Isaac se acerco por detrás para abrazarlo por los hombros y presionar juguetonamente su puño contra su cabeza.- Bien echo le dejaste la cara echa un dilema a la engreída esa.-

-Isaac, no lo animes esto será un embrollo.- Diaca estaba preocupado alguien más se le había unido a su hiperactivo y molesto compañero de cabellos platinados.

-Shinn tu y yo vamos a echar a perder el paraíso de esos dos.- Refiriéndose a Asian y Cagalli.

-Eso amigo mío será un placer.- A ambos pareció salirles cachitos de sus alborotados cabellos mientras los demás les miraban con pena pensando en que consecuencias abran.

-¡Ah! Es verdad Shinn, la princesa y senadora este día tiene vuelo de práctica con Kira y Mu La fraga se enfrentara contra cuatro de nuestra flota.-

-Yo me apunto.- Dijo Isaac maquinando su plan.

-Y por supuesto que yo también quiero darle una demostración a la senadora.- Ambos se apresuraron a llegar a donde Asian se encontraba.

Haine y los demás suspiraron hondamente.- Esto no me gusta nada creo que mejor voy con ellos.-

-Ten cuidado.- Dijo Nicole acariciando la mano de Haine.

_**Mientras tanto con Asian.**_

-Es un honor que este en nuestras instalaciones, señorita Cagalli.- Talia caminaba al lado de los cuatro chicos y el único adulto Mu la fraga.-Asian, tengo entendido que tu y otros tres pilotos harán la prueba de los nuevos GUNDAM.

-Así es Capitana.-

-¿Ya los elegiste?-

-Si señora y precisamente aquí vienen.- Señalo a Shinn, Isaac y Haine.

-Muy buena elección.- Dijo la castaña.

-Lucus no dejaba de sentir un aura oscura en Shinn quien no dejaba de ver a Cagalli con ojos asesinos.

-Kira esto no me agrada nada.- Dijo suspirando la chica.

-¡Tori!- Se escucho el pajarillo mecánico de Kira.

-Tranquila Lucus solo es un vuelo de práctica.-Espero que todo salga bien.- La peli rosa observo como partían los ocho pilotos entre ellos la senadora mientras la capitana que estaba a su lado dijo.

-No se preocupe señorita todo esta bien.-

Ya habiendo solucionado el problema del traje Shinn estaba a punto de subir a su GUNDAM cuando....

-Shinn espera.-

-¿Y ahora que quieres Asian?-

-Solo ten cuidado.-

-Eso díselo a tu noviecita.-

-Shinn, ella no es....- El peli morado se apresuro sin escucharlo, coloco su casco y se metió al nuevo GUNDAM, los controles eran iguales que los otros GUNDAM pero había algo nuevo, se podía ver las imágenes en la cabina de los demás GUNDAM.

La mirada roja de Shinn se enfoco en la mini pantalla en donde Asian ya estaba alistándose para despegar, el chico sintió como su enojo se desvanecía por completo y pronto sintió un sentimiento extraño proveniente de su vientre, acaricio ese lugar, pronto salió de esta tranquilidad al escuchar.

-Asian.... Quédate a mi lado no se manejar un GUNDAM de ultima línea.- Shinn sintió como el enojo le rodeaba por completo y activando con rapidez el GUNDAM se dijo.

-"Estúpida rubia ahora mismo te mando al mundo de los ponys"-

-Activando y sincronizando comunicaciones.- Asian preparaba todo desde su GUNDAM.- Pueden escucharme todos?- Cuestiono para saber si el audio de las cabinas estaba bien.

-¡Hai!- afirmaron los pilotos.

-Sincronizando imágenes.- Asian hizo parpadear las mini pantallas para de la nada aparecer el estado cardiaco de los pilotos.

-Wow.- Espeto sorprendido Mu la fraga al igual que Kira.

-Puedes saber como esta tu compañero esto me agrada.- Kira se aseguro los cinturones.

-A mi señal uno por uno saldremos del hangar.- Las cosas sucedieron rápido Shinn estaba interesado en una sola persona y cuando por fin logro despegar y elevarse por el cielo azul y hermoso, giro su rostro para ver una ves más ese hermoso océano.

La práctica consistía en realizar maniobras de agilidad con las nuevas adquisiciones, pero a Shinn e Isaac se les ocurrió decir algo.-Capitán esto es excelente pero estamos los mejores pilotos en el aire ¿No?- El peli platinado hablo enfocando su rostro en la mini pantalla abriendo el vidrio de su casco.

-Si así es.- Asian respondió.

-¿Qué le parece si cambiamos las maniobras y nos enfrentamos en un simulacro para probar nuestras habilidades con estos GUNDAM?-

-Me parece genial la idea.- Shinn apoyo la idea de Isaac.

-A mi también me lo parece.- Mu estaba emocionado ya hacía mucho que no piloteaba.

-Todo depende de lo que nos ordene Cagalli.- Los chicos observaron la pantalla y retirándose el vidrio de sus cascos esperaron su respuesta.

-De acuerdo.-

-"Firmaste tu sentencia Cagalli".- Shinn sonrió emocionado.

-Bien entonces lucharemos solo como una practica.- Dijo informando del cambio al Minerva para que no se preocuparan por nada, abajo Talia observaba interesada a lo que iba a suceder, al igual que todos en la flota.

-Iniciando fase de ataque.- Se prepararon cerraron sus cascos y comenzó la persecución, cuatro contra cuatro ZAFT vs ORB.

Todo comenzó con un juego Cagalli se dedicaba a seguir a Asian mientras que Isaac se dedicaba a seguir a Kira Haine y Mu se detuvieron a ver lo que pasaba.-Esto es infantil pero creo que hay que entrar no Haine.-

-Eso me parece.- Dijo suspirando el chico de mirada amable.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja Te tengo Asian.- Cagalli parecía emocionada estaba feliz y esto no lo soporto Shinn arrojándose sobre Cagalli y activando su escudo magnético causando un estruendoso ruido dentro del GUNDAM de la rubia.- Ahhh.-

-No te distraigas Senadora.- Shinn hablo disimulando que había disfrutado el ataque.

-Así que quieres jugar e niño.- Cagalli activo los propulsores para perseguir a Shinn.

-¡Shinn Cagalli no se alejen de la línea!- Asian observo como Shin y la rubia ignoraban sus advertencias.

-¡¿Asian que sucede si se salen de la Línea?!- Cuestionó Kira ya más serio Isaac se detuvo al ver a ambos GUNDAM alejarse.

-No hay problema pero... Estos GUNDAM aún no están equipados para sobrevivir en el agua.-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-

-Si caen se pueden ahogar después del límite las aguas son más profundas.- Dijo angustiado. A la pregunta de Haine.

-No creo que se alejen mucho no te preocupes.- Agrego Isaac.

-¡¡¡Asian que haces Return y Equilon se están acercando al límite, regresen enseguida!- Talia les hablo por el micrófono.

-¡Asian!- Kira estaba nervioso.

-Isaac, Haine Mu regresen a la base, Kira ven conmigo.- Asian y Kira se apresuraron a alcanzarlos.-"Maldición Shinn ¿Qué estas haciendo?"-

-Espera que haces eres muy brusco para ser un simulacro.- Cagalli estaba esquivando golpes despiadados de Shinn, pronto en la mini pantalla ya no se puedo ver nada.

-"Ya estamos fuera del límite permitido".- Pensó Shinn deteniendo su ataque sabía que los nuevos GUNDAM tenían una falla y esa era que si se salían del rango permitido no podían escuchar lo que sucedía en las cabinas.- ¡¡¡Cagalli!!!- Grito Shinn enfadado.-Aléjate de Asian.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste, si vuelvo a verte cerca de él te juro que no me detendré para golpearte.-

-¿Pero que te pasa?-

-Pasa que Asian es mío, maldita rubia.- Shinn no sabía de donde demonios había sacado el valor para decirle eso a la rubia pero pronto Cagalli se enfureció.

-Nadie se acerca a mi Asian. ¡Estas enfermo una relación entre hombres eso es asqueroso!- La rubia se lanzo sacando el arma del GUNDAM, golpeándolo con furia, dicho golpe hizo que el GUNDAM se removiera con violencia.

-Arrr.- Shinn apretó los controles con rabia aquel golpe no había sido nada brusco a lo que él estaba acostumbrado pero pronto su vista comenzó a fallarle todo a su alrededor se movía.- Un mareo... No ahora no.- Espeto soltando una mano de los controles y llevando esta misma a su casco en cuanto estuvo a punto de abrir su casco recibió un nuevo golpe Shinn se alejo un poco luego de recibir el golpe pero con dificultad.- De...Demonios, no me va a ganar una niña consentida.- Shinn perdía fuerzas los mareos eran demasiados.

-¡¡¡Shinn!!!- Asian y Kira ya se acercaban con rapidez, desde lejos observaron como el GUNDAM de Cagalli (Equilon) dio un fuerte zarpazo al Return.-¿Cagalli?- Asian estaba sorprendido.

-¡Asian ya regreso la imagen al monitor!- A pesar de que la imagen de la cabina se desvanecía para la base entre GUNDAM todavía se podía ver, Asian con pánico noto el aumento en las palpitaciones de Shinn.

Dentro del Return Shinn trataba de recuperar la respiración y la estabilidad pero su cabeza era inestable no sabía cual era el cielo y la tierra.- Ahgs.- Se quito de golpe el caso.

-¡¿Shinn?!- Grito Asian.

-A....Asian... No puedo respirar.- Susurro apunto de perder el conocimiento, cuando esto fue dicho por Shinn Cagalli ya se acercaba con su poderoso ataque.

-¡¡¡Cagalli No!!!- El golpe fue fuerte tanto así que Shinn no logro soportarlo más se desvaneció soltando los controles.

-¡¡¡¡Shinnn!!!!!- El GUNDAM de Asian se dejo caer para alcanzar al que se precipitaba al agua.

_**Por otro lado en la base....**_

-¡Pronto quiero que esta maldita nave se acerque al lugar rápido!- Minerva despego de inmediato, entre más se acercaban a la zona se escuchaban los gritos de Cagalli Kira y Asian.-¡¿Qué demonios pasa Asian?!-

-¡Es Shinn esta apunto de caer al agua!-

-¡Asian!- Talia estaba asuntada.

-¡Shin!- Lunamaria Nicole y Ray estaban pendientes de las imágenes en una enorme pantalla.

Shinn caía estrepitosamente.-¡¡Shinn despierta Shinn!!!-

Los gritos de Asian eran sordos, el peli morado no despertaba el GUNDAM por fin llego al agua, cayendo como piedra.

-¡¡¡Shinnn!!!!- Asian le siguió con su Gundam.

-¡Preparen una unidad medica los quiero en el hangar ahora!- Grito Talia.- Acerquen lo más que puedan el minerva ahora.- Grito una vez más

Mientras todo era un caos en la superficie dentro del Return el agua estaba entrando con rapidez.

Asian dio gracias al cielo que el Return cayo sobre una enorme formación de rocas vulcanizadas cerca de un enorme abismo en el agua, para el peli azulado las cosas estaban igual el agua ya tocaba sus pantorrillas.- Shinn.- Llamo al tiempo que buscaba uno de los tubos de oxigeno y tomando un arma abrió la compuerta, el agua entro con presión dentro de la cabina Asian con fuerza nadaba hasta el Return, por fin logro llegar intento abrir la compuerta pero gracias a la presión esta no cedía, se alejo un poco para disparar en los seguros y abrirla a la fuerza, miles de burbujas le cegaron la vista pero rápido logro distinguir a Shinn desmayado en seguida coloco el tubo de oxigeno en su boca del tubo se extendió una mascarilla para cubrir la nariz de Shinn y así no entraría agua en sus pulmones, lucho por varios segundos con el cinturón hasta que logro soltarlo, tomo el tubo de oxigeno del Return y nado a la superficie, por fin logro llegar a la superficie y tratando de mantener la cabeza en alto de Shinn toco su pulso.

-Shi... Shinn.- Trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero se tranquilizo al sentir el palpitar de su corazón lo abrazo desesperadamente y le grito.- MALDITO MOCOSO.- Lagrimas salían de sus ojos confundiéndose con el agua que escurría de sus cabellos.- Gracias Dios Shinn, no se que haría si te perdiera,- Lo mantuvo abrazado y respirando por al menos 4 minutos hasta que los ojos rojos del chico reaccionaron.

-A...Asian.- Dijo con voz cansada.

-No hables... Shinn.- Asian le abrazaba mientras sus piernas trataban de mantenerles en flote.

-Lo... Lo siento...- Dijo perdiendo el conocimiento otra vez.

-Shinn reacciona.- Con rapidez, llegaron a sacarlos y en Minerva los recibieron, Nicole y un médico; guiaron a Asian pues el peli azulado no soltaba de sus brazos el cuerpo delgado de su Shinn, Cagalli observaba la imagen impactada.

-¡Asian!- El mencionado la ignoro completamente para apurarse a la Clínica.

Adentro de la Clínica Asian deposito con cuidado el cuerpo de Shinn.-¿Cómo esta?-

-Eso pronto lo sabremos.- El médico pronto le examino, salgan un momento por favor.

En el pasillo, Cagalli llego corriendo.-¡Asian!-

-Creo que los dejare solos.-

-No te vayas Nicole.- Espeto molesto Asian.-¡¿Qué demonios pretendías Cagalli?!-

La rubia temblaba de rabia.-¡¡¡Que demonios dime tu ¿Qué demonios tienes con ese chico?!!!- Asian estaba enfadado y Nicole estaba impactado.

-¡Contéstame!- Grito la rubia.

-Quieres saberlo te lo diré, el y yo... Amo a ese chico ¿Contenta?-

Cagalli se lanzo sobre Asian le dio una fuerte cachetada y bramo son fuerza.- Eres un enfermo me das asco.-

Asian no dijo una palabra estaba furioso pero le había dolido lo que esta rubia había dicho, dejo eso para después y la vio partir echa una rabia, Nicole estaba sumamente asustado.

-Asian...- Dijo tímido el peli verde.- ¿Eso es verdad?-

-Si... Lo es.- Dijo ahora triste.- Sin querer me enamore de Shinn, no te preocupes Nicole, entenderé si ya no me diriges la palabra.-

-Al contrario Asian... Haine y yo....- Dijo sonrojado.- Estamos saliendo juntos.- Confeso, Asian abrió grandemente los ojos.- No estas solo y nosotros apoyaremos tu relación.- Con una sincera sonrisa le dejo solo.

Para Asian los pocos minutos que permaneció en el pasillo esperando fueron horas completa hasta que por fin, el médico salió del lugar.-¡¿Cómo esta?!-

-Cálmese Capitán solo esta deshidratado y mareado, un leve golpe en la cabeza pero esta bien.-

-¡¿Puedo pasar a verlo?!-

-Si claro ya esta despierto.- Asian entro deprisa al lugar, cuando abrió la puerta Shinn le vio llegar su rostro estaba al máximo triste, el peli azulado llego hasta donde estaba con paso firme y mirada seria.

-¡Shinn!- El mencionado sintió que el regaño estaba cerca y cerró los ojos pero pronto se sorprendió al sentir que Asian le abrazaba.

-...- Sin decir nada más Shinn espero a que Asian hablara.

-Que bueno que estas bien.- expuso aliviado y separándose.

-....- Shinn apretó con fuerza las sabanas, y es que era tantas las cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza al chico que no sabía que decir, no sabía si gritarle a Asian o golpearlo o como siempre lo hacía.

La delicada y amable mano de Asian busco la barbilla de el de los ojos rojos el cual elevo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Asian, ya que estuvo frente a frente con él hablo.- Shinn, ¿Qué te esta pasando? ¿Fui yo? Lo siento no quería lastimarte, yo quiero que seas el mismo de antes aquel que no se detiene a gritarme barbaridades, aquel chico rebelde y de animo inquebrantable.- Sus ojos verdes profundizaron a un más su mirada.-Shinn se que no me creerás nada pero, este día me asuste y mucho...- Asian ahora coloco sus manos en ambas mejías del chico.- No quiero perderte Shinn.- Le abrazo una vez más.- Por favor perdóname.- Susurro en sollozos.

-N...No tienes que pedir perdón Asian....- Shinn hablo nervioso.- El que debe pedirlo soy yo.- Shinn se mostro con una expresión llena de culpabilidad.- Perdóname Asian siempre te hago la vida imposible, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, soy un estúpido mocoso, tenías toda la razón.-

-Shhh Ya no pasa nada falta mucho para que mi tolerancia explote.-

-¿Qué tratas de decir que no has estallado aún?-

-Aunque no lo creas así es...- Sonrió.

-Pero entonces abra que hacer...mmmmm- Shinn sin previo aviso fue besado con necesidad y cariño.

-Extrañe tus besos, mocosito.-

-Los tendrás más seguido anciano.- Ambos una vez más se besaron para dejar atrás el mal rato y susto.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde el accidente y Shinn ya estaba frente a Talia la capitana del Minerva y esta señora no tenía un buen rostro estaba más enfadada que nunca.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que decir Shinn?- Pregunto severa la mujer.

-No.- Dijo de forma leve.

-¿Sabes lo que te pudo haber pasado o peor aún sabes lo que pudo haberle pasado a la Senadora?-

-Si lo se Capitana.-

-Estarás suspendido por dos semanas, en estas dos semanas las salidas de civil están canceladas para ti.- Talia fue severa, Shinn se mantenía callado y cabizbajo.-Ya puedes retirarte.-

-Si señora.- Salió del despacho sin siquiera verle a los ojos.

-Shinn Asuka... Tomando el regaño sin siquiera echarle la culpa a Cagalli eso... Eso esta muy extraño.- La castaña estaba intrigada por la resiente forma de actuar del chico.- Asian puedes venir un momento.-

-Hai.-

Por otro lado Shinn ya llegaba al comedor en donde estaban sus compañeros.-¡¿Shinn como estas?!- Pregunto Lunamaria.

-Bien supongo.-

-Si serás idiota muchacho ¿Cómo se te ocurre arremeter contra Cagalli?- El peli platinado gritaba molestando a Shinn.

-Isaac, tu fuiste quien le apoyo en la idea.-

-Si pero todo tiene su límite ¿No?-

-Cállate Isaac.- Diaca estaba bastante cansado de los comentarios mal trechos de su compañero.

-¿Bueno pero dinos que te paso Shinn?- Ray estaba bastante confundido.- Tu no te dejas vencer por nadie y aunque sea la senadora estoy seguro que le pudiste haber dado una paliza.-

-Eso es verdad.- Agrego Lunamaria.

Shinn se puso de pie arto de todas las preguntas, salió del lugar y se encamino hasta su habitación, en la entrada Nicole le esperaba.-¿Tu también bienes a preguntarme cosas absurdas?- Cuestionó cansado Shinn.

-No, solo quería hablar un poco contigo.- El peli verde le demostró una sonrisa amable.

-Entra.- Dijo abriendo la compuerta de su habitación.-¿De que quieres hablar?- Se tiro a la cama para en esta desabrochar su molesto y apretado uniforme.

-No te he tratado mucho, solo llevo dos semanas aquí y por lo que e escuchado ya no eres el mismo.- Shinn estaba arto de tantos comentarios como esos.- Disculpa si te he ofendido pero... Solo quiero ser tu amigo, Asian me a contado lo de ustedes.- Shinn se paro rápidamente de la cama.-¡¡¡No te preocupes no diré nada!!!- Ahora Shinn se sentó en la cama.- Escucha se que esto es nuevo para ti y hasta quizás te de miedo, pero déjame decirte que todo en esta vida existe por algo y todo lo que se da es por algo.... Shinn si tú y Asian quieren hacer una vida juntos deben sobrellevar la situación entre ambos.-

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?- Shinn estaba confundiéndose.

-Quiero decir que no te sobre cargues tu solo, el amor es de dos no de uno y si esta relación esta causándote desgaste debes hablarlo con Asian.-

-Agradezco tus palabras Nicole pero...- Shinn pensó un poco lo que diría.- ¿Tu que sabes de este tipo de relaciones? Si es así como tú lo dices estoy confundido y un poco asustado, la verdad jamás pensé fijarme en un hombre.-

-Los jamás siempre llegan Shinn.- Nicole le hablo de forma cariñosa y tranquila.- Bien me tengo que ir, pero recuerda que si quieres a alguien con quien hablar siempre estaré por aquí.-

-Gracias Nicole.- Shinn ahora se quedo solo en su habitación, para sentirse más cómodo el de cabellos morados se quito la chaqueta roja para quedar en una camiseta celeste, luego se libero de los molestos pantalones estos le apretaban la circulación ya que estuvo listo y cómodo se tiro boca arriba en la cama, cruzo ambas manos por debajo de su cabeza y suspiro.-"Entonces ya todo esta dicho... Aunque a los demás no les guste Asian y yo estaremos juntos".- Con movimientos inestables, su mano paso de estar bajo su cabeza a posarse en su estomago, acariciarse en ese lugar le daba una paz enorme, al chico ya se le había echo costumbre hacer eso.


	6. Chapter 6

Estos son los pilotos del pasado…

* * *

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-

-No lo se pero hay que esperar a la capitana.-

-¿Pero por que todo este alboroto otra guerra ha comenzado ya?-

Esos eran los comentarios errados de la flota en Minerva, mientras la capitana Talia trataba de hacer su intento por comunicarse con Gilbert, el presidente de cabellos negros.

-¿Aun no hay señal de conexión?-

-No señora.- Decía impotente Meyrin.

-"Esto no me agrada nada".- Pensó Talia, para si.

_**En el Hangar...**_

-¡Haine!-

-Neon, Nicole que bien que estén aquí... ¿Kira?- El castaño de mirada amable saludo.

-No es momento de saludos, además de la información de Shinn, descubrimos algo peor Haine.- Neon estaba ofuscado.

-¿Hay algo más?-

-¡Haine hay que llevar a Neon con la capitana!- El peli verde estaba apresurado, Haine asintió rápidamente y corrieron por los pasillos del Minerva, lograron llegar a la sala de controles.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- Talia se giro para ver entrar a los tres chicos agitados.-¿Haine, Nicole?-

Neon mostró un mini Disk.-Capitana tiene que ver esto.- Dijo mostrando el pequeño Disco.

Pero mientras todo esto ocurría en la sala de mandos, Asian se encontraba en la habitación de Shinn, sin aún decirle nada de lo que pasaba logro hacerlo dormir, le cubrió y beso su frente.-"Un hijo".- Pensó el de cabellera azul oscuro.- Shinn.- Dijo ya más aliviado estaba con él y no le pasaría nada.

Se puso en pie y camino para salir de la habitación, al traspasar el umbral Lunamaria choco contra el.-Lunamaria lo siento.- La tomo por la mano y la elevo con cuidado.

-Asian te estaba buscando la capitana quiere verte es urgente.- Ambos corrieron en dirección de Talia.

* * *

El tiempo estaba pasando lento esa noche en ORB justamente en la oscuridad de una lujosa mansión una rubia suspiraba y limpiaba sus lagrimas, el culpable de ellas un peli azulado y su repentino gusto por los chicos XD.

-¿Cagalli no vas a dormir?- Lucus quien estaba a su lado le llamo con suma tranquilidad.

-No Lucus quiero estar sola.- La peli rosa asintió a la orden de la chica.

El cielo estaba despejado las estrellas brillaban esa noche tan plenamente silenciosa, Cagalli suspiraba hondamente ante aquel sentimiento roto....

* * *

Por otro lado en la residencia del presidente Gilbert, en la antesala un teléfono sonaba con fuerzas y desesperación, el peli negro de cabellos largos no espero a que la servidumbre contestara y tomo el auricular.-¿Diga?-

-¡¡Gilbert, soy Talia!!!-

-¿Talia?-

-¡¡¡Sal de ahí rápido!!!- La comunicación se corto de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué demonios Talia?!- Con un estruendo pronto se escucharon en la tranquilidad de la noche el sonido de unas turbinas acercarse a la residencia.-¿GUNDAM?- Gilbert bajo el auricular y se acerco al ventanal notando el evidente ataque que se aproximaba.- Imposible.- El peli negro corrió hasta activar la alarma de seguridad.

No muy lejos de ahí el ambiente era el mismo Cagalli observaba impactada como los enormes GUNDAM de ultima línea se acercaban a su hogar.

-¡¡¡Cagalli!!!- Grito Lucus acercándose a la rubia.

-Esto parece... No, no puede ser.- Cagalli observo a Lucus.- Rápido hay que ir al patio trasero.- La rubia se movió con rapidez seguida por su amiga y cuñada.

* * *

-¡Fijen el curso de Minerva, regresamos a ORB lo más rápido posible!- Ordenó con demandante voz la Capitana agudizando sus ojos.

-Una nueva guerra.- Asian estaba enfadado no quería más guerras.

La nave se impulso a toda velocidad, la seguridad e integridad de los gobernantes dependían de ellos.

* * *

-¡Cagalli!- Gilberto ya hablaba con la rubia desde su móvil.

-¡¿Usted también?!-

-¿Cómo es la situación?- Gilbert corría custodiado por sus guarda espaldas y miembros de ZAFT.

-Lucus y yo estamos a punto de límite las armas no nos bastan.- Se escuchaban los sonidos de disparos y gritos.

-Si puedes, llega a la Bahía.- Gilbert y sus acompañares fueron acorralados el de cabellera negra tomo una de las armas y disparo sin titubear.- No se detengan vamos a salir de aquí.- Continuo con paso rápido.

Por otro lado ya los tres GUNDAM de última línea y del lado de la resistencia se acercaban al lugar.

-Heero tu encárgate de el presidente.- Se escucho a través de los comunicadores de los GUNDAM.

-Duo tu siempre buscas el trabajo más fácil, eres un completo cobarde.-

-Nada de eso, solo quiero más diversión.- El GUNDAM Ráfaga se separo de su compañero mientras que Heero sobrevolaba la residencia.

-Esto será muy fácil.-

-¡¿Oye Trowa Como vas?!- Duo se aburría en el camino e intercambiaba conversación con su castaño amigo.

-Todo listo a ver cuando tú y Heero mueven su estúpido trasero y terminan el trabajo.-

-Ja Ja, Ja, Ja, Siempre tan emotivo, llego la hora de la diversión.- El GUNDAM se abalanzo sobre la enorme casona en la que se encontraban Cagalli y Lucus.- ¿A ver, a ver En donde esta señorita?- Mientras el GUNDAM se acercaba más y más al lugar el rayo de este ya estaba preparándose para dispar.- Hum No quiero lastimarla señorita....- Tecleo con rapidez y al instante dejo ver la mira scanner de los nuevas maquinas de ataque.- Ahí estas te daré un sustito para que salgas.- El GUNDAM disparo.

-¡Deprisa!- Mu la Fraga el único hombre con las chicas diviso el ataque.-¡¡¡Al suelo!!!- En seguida el lugar se lleno de polvo y escombros.

-Ahhh.- Cagalli fue jalada por el hombre al igual que Lucus, hay que salir de aquí lo más rápido.

-¡¡¡Yajaaaaaaa esto es genial!!!!- Duo estaba emocionado le encantaba el sonido de las explosiones.-¡¿Escuchaste eso Heero? ¡Aprende de alguien que si hace su trabajo!-

-Pequeño bastardo.- Heero se enfado.-¿En donde demonios estas viejo?- Activo su vista scanner pero no logro encontrarlo.-Te ocultas bajo la tierra, bien veamos si con esto sales.- Expulso varios rayos para acabar con toda la residencia en un instante.- Espero no haberlo matado.-

Todo en los pasillo secretos de la residencia se estremecía una onda de calor y polvo se extendió.-¡Rayos esos malditos de la resistencia!- Gilbert maldecía.

-¿No saliste con eso....? Entonces creo que debemos hacer más daño.- Heero activo el cañón más poderoso.-Acabaremos con tingo que mala suerte hasta aquí llegaste Gilbert.- Al momento en que el cañón dispararía un fuerte y enorme golpe lo hizo perder el blanco.-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-

Frente a sus ojos un GUNDAM de color plata y alas a seis astas se planto frente a él, y tras de este otros dos GUNDAM más.

-Vaya esto se pone mejor.- dijo Heero.

_**Por otro lado.**_

-Un tiro más y sales de ahí pequeña ratoncita.- Duo estaba emocionadísimo apuntando, pero un fuerte rayo le segó la visión.-¡¡¡¿He?!!!!-

El Freedom y un nuevo GUNDAM se posaban frente a él erguidos en alta potencia.

-¡¡¡Jah ¿No puede ser un GUNDAM obsoleto y uno nuevo? Tiene que ser una broma!!!- Duo se emociono más.- Esto ira a mi lista de trofeos, Oye Heero te propongo algo.-

-¡No molestes idiota!- Grito su compañero.

-Esta bien pero entonces esta noche solo tu estúpida computadora te hará compañía en la cama.-

-Demonios Duo estoy ocupado y tu estas pensando en otras estupideces.- Heero se esquivaba los ataques certeros de los nuevos Gundam.

-Esta bien si salimos vivos de esta te recompensare, ahora si a cazar GUNDAM.- la lucha comenzó el Freedom fue sacado de combate por un momento pues fue Guionzado por corrientes eléctricas que desactivaron todos su movimientos.

-¡Que demonios?- Kira estaba impresionado por la fuerza de ese GUNDAM.

-¡Kira, yo me haré cargo de él, busca a Lucus y Cagalli.-

-Si pudiera hacerlo Asian lo haría los controles están quemados.-

-¡¿Nani?!-

-¡¡¡No te distraigas je, je!!!- Duo golpeo con un sable el GUNDAM piloteado por Asian.

-¡AHHHGG!-

-¡¿Y dicen ser la caballería?! ¡¡¡¡vaya equipo de porra!!! Oye Heero como vas.-

-¡¡¡Urusaii Duo!!!!- Grito.

-No aguantas nada eres un....- Un fuerte golpe fue impactado por el GUNDAM de Asian.- Oye tu ahora veras arrrrrrrr.- El de la enorme trenza golpeo una vez más con su enorme sable sus movimientos eran más ágiles y precisos.

-¿De donde salieron estos Tios?-

_**Por otro lado....**_

-Lunamaria ve a buscar a el señor presidente déjanos a este GUNDAM.- Ray observaba analizando al GUNDAM de Heero, este se mantenía estático como esperando que se enfrentaran con él.

- Ray no te confíes.-

-Eso no pasara, somos los mejores.-

-¿Saben cual es el problema con los pilotos del futuro y que se hacen llamar coordinadores?- Ray y Haine le miraban expectantes.- Que se confían con facilidad.- El de ojos azules cobalto se arrojo sobre ambos y en movimientos precisos y perfectos logro causar un gravísimo daño en ambas maquinas.

-¿Qué?- Haine no podía creer que se moviera de esa manera ni el ultimo coordinador en la tierra y el sistema podía moverse de esa manera.

Ray no presto atención a sus golpes y respondió al ataque disparando desde una distancia segura sus rayos.-Haine.- El mencionado reacciono al llamado.- Hay que distraerlo hasta que el presidente este a salvo.-

-Entendido.- Pronto se unieron para iniciar sus ataques ambos GUNDAM sacaron los sables de sus armaduras y comenzó la batalla.

* * *

_**Por otro lado en Minerva.**_

-¡¿Cómo esta la situación?!-

-El Freedom ha sido quemado.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lunamaria ya tiene al presidente Capitana.-

- Rápido muevan la nave para asegurarlo y cuando este en cubierta pasen a fase de ataque.- La castaña sudaba todo había sido rápido y confuso la información de que una nueva resistencia se había apoderado del gobierno la dejo impactada.

Lunamaria y el Golaxy lograron llevar al presidente a cubierta, la chica lo escolto hasta la seguridad de la sala de mandos.

¡Ahhhhgggg!- Asian estaba teniendo una fuerte lucha contra el GUNDAM enemigo mientras que Kira y su GUNDAM aún no lograba moverse.

-¡Muévete maldición!- Kira estaba impotente ante los ataques del enemigo.

-¡No podrás mover esa carcacha si hasta parece del siglo pasado!-

-Kira.- Asian se cabreo de sobre manera activando en su interior la fuerza que le caracterizaba y con prontitud envistió a su atacante justamente en uno de los propulsores traseros haciéndole perder el control de vuelo.

-Si serás imbécil, a este paso quedare echo un alma en pena.- Duo tecleo rápido sus controles para solucionar la avería.- Vamos condenada cafetera estúpido GUNDAM. Ahhh.- La maquinaria ya caía precipitadamente de una altura extrema a lo lejos Heero logro ver el estrepitoso GUNDAM.

-Duo.- El de cabellos cafés se apresuro hasta donde estaba su compañero pero Ray y Haine le cerraron el paso.- ¡Apártense!- Los golpeo con fuerza para abriese paso con suma rapidez.

Asian aprovecho esto y tomo a Freedom.- ¡Haine Ray hay que apresurarse!- Asian bajo junto con Freedom hasta los escombros en donde estaba la casa de Cagalli, esta ya estaba abajo esperando la llegada, Lucus se extraño al ver los daños en Freedom.

Por fin lograron sacarlas de ahí y se apresuraron a salir del lugar, mientras que los GUNDAM enemigos.

-¡Eres un! Por tu culpa los perdimos Duo.-

-¡¿Quién te pidió tu ayuda?!-

-Que querías morir esta bien.- Dijo soltando al GUNDAM.

-Ahhh Espera Heero, demonios ¿Que quieres matarme?- Heero tomo al GUNDAM con brusquedad.

-Nada de eso solo quiero que te concentres idiota.-

-Oh vaya la luna te puso de malas pulgas Heero.-

-Cállate.-

-No me callare.-

-Entonces te soltare.-

-De acuerdo demonios.- En silencio ambos abandonaron el lugar de batalla.

* * *

_**En Minerva...**_

-¡Kira!- Lucus corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras ambos posaron su vista en el Freedom.

-Parece que ya es obsoleto.- Dijo Ray acercándose a ellos.

-No, ese piloto....- Kira y Asian se vieron uno al otro ambos sabían que esos pilotos eran excelentes en lo que hacían jamás nadie había podido inmovilizar a Freedom después de Shinn y eso que al peli morado le costo una lucha fuertísima.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde la resiente lucha, capitana, presidente y senadora estaban reunidos enterándose de la toda la información que ocultaba la resistencia, claro que la otra información la dirían pero a su tiempo.

-Entonces somos los únicos que sabemos de esto.- Dijo Gilbert cruzándose de brazos.

-Al parecer si, pero claramente el ataque se llevo en todo ORB, senadores y políticos de todas las coaliciones tanto Naturales como las alianzas en la tierra fueron capturados.- Talia estaba seria ante esto.

Cagalli no decía palabra.

-ZAFT Y PLANT tenían sus bases en la tierra al sur de ORB pudiste comunicarte con ellos.-

-No señor, solo nos quedan las bases situadas en las nuevas colonias y en los planetas aledaños entre otras plataformas y estrellas señor.- Gilbert se froto la frente en señal de preocupación.

-Esto es demasiado ¿Cuánto tiempo planificaron esto?- Por fin la rubia hablo.

-Los planos datan de hace 19 años Cagalli.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Esto fue dicho por ambos.

-Al parecer fueron innovando pero, alguien más importante esta tras todo esto.- En seguida Asian Kira, y los demás pilotos entraron a la reunión.

-¿En donde esta Shinn?- Cuestiono Gilbert a lo que Cagalli se sintió molesta.

-El no esta dispuesto señor.-

-¿Pero como? ¡Necesitamos a todos los pilotos!- Bramo a la respuesta de Asian.

-La salud de el piloto esta un poco delicada en este momento Gilbert.- La castaña abogo por el chico de ojos rojos.

-Entiendo.- Asian pido la palabra.

-¿Qué sucede chico?-

-Señor, queremos hablarle de los pilotos que ayudan a la resistencia.- El de los ojos verdes observo a Neon quien se abrió paso entre Isaac y Diaca.

-E...Es un placer señor presidente, señorita Cagalli y la mejor capitana de todo ZAFT y PLANT juntos dios cuanto soñé este día.-

-Neon concéntrate en tu trabajo.- Haine le hablo serio.

-Oh si enseguida.- El pelirrojo conecto los cables de su computador a una pantalla en la enorme sala.- Esto es lo que averigüe durante la batalla.- En seguida apareció la fotografía de un castaño con el ojo cubierto por un mechón de cabello.- El es Trowa Barton, nació en la colonia L3 y anteriormente fue piloto del **Gundam Heavyarms**, el siguiente es Duo Maxwell, Nació en la colonia L2 Piloto de **Gundam Deathscythe, **El siguiente en la lista de perfiles es Quatre Rabeaba Winner este nació en la colonia L4 fue piloto de **Gundam Sandrock **aún no le vemos pilotear pero es importante saber de él**.**- Neon se detuvo por un momento.- Por el momento esos son los perfiles de nuestros pilotos enemigos señor presidente capitana.-

-Pero que acabas de decir esos chicos no deben de tener por lo menos 18 años y dices que nacieron en esas colonias.- Gilbert no comprendía.

-Indague en ello señor claro que sabemos que esas colonias y esos GUNDAM ya no existen y si existieran serían hierro mohoso pero...- Neon abrió otra carpeta mostrando imágenes.-Todo se resume a esto.-

-Capsulas... ¿A que quieres llegar?- Gimoteo Talia.

-No son capsulas normales señora Talia estas capsulas llegaron hace unos meses a una estrella llamada Lucero Imperial, es aquí en donde se soluciona todas nuestras preguntas, los pilotos que ustedes ven fueron congelados en el tiempo, para volver a renacer en nuestra era.- Los presentes estaban atontados.-No puedo decir como paso ni quien lo hizo pero de lo que si estamos seguros es que la resistencia quien ya se había infiltrado en el gobierno se enteraron del hallazgo ahora... Manipulan a los pilotos a través de inductores nerviosos además de cambiar sus recuerdos, pero sus habilidades como pilotos están al máximo y llenas de nuevos conocimientos.-

-Por eso son buenos.-

-Así es Kira, por otro lado hay un enorme problema.-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Uno de ellos Heero... El fue el antiguo piloto del **GUNDAM WING ZERO** -Neon trago grueso.- El es el más peligroso de ellos, esta información es correcta al 99% solo hay un margen de error.-

-¿Cual es el margen?- Cuestiono Asian.

-No sabemos si hay más pilotos con estas curiosas características.-

-Diablos.- Talia estaba furiosa.-Lo planearon bien desde el nacimiento de Shinn hasta la guerra que hace dos años se lidero-

-Eso es muy probable señora Talia.-

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-

-En mi humilde opinión señor presidente.... Ármese hasta los dientes y derribe a la resistencia o... Corra y escóndase.-

-¡Esa no es ninguna opción, lucharemos!- El de cabellos negros dejo caer su mano a la mesa con fuerza.

* * *

_**En ORB...**_

-¡Heero espera!!!- El de la trenza seguía a un buen molesto compañero.-¡Heero Matte!- Lo tomo por el brazo y lo jalo contraminando su cuerpo con la pared.- Escucha, se que eche a perder la misión...- Duo se silencio al ver la mirada asesina en aquellos ojos color azul cobalto.- ¡No logro entender por que demonios siempre me salvas! Yo hubiese solucionado ese problema fácilmente!- Duo dijo esto observando a otro lugar.- Ahora por eso tendrás una cara de limón tremenda.- Duo le vio serio.-¡¿Oye puedes decirme algo?!.... Heero habla de una ves....- El de la trenza se enfado al sentir el silencio y la mirada asesina del de los ojos color cobalto.-He... Aggggg.- Con movimiento rápido la mano de Heero se enrosco en el cuello de Duo para luego con violencia azotarlo contra la pared.

-Duo...- La voz grave y enfadada de Heero resonó en los oídos del mencionado.

Duo se relajo un momento cuando persivio que el agarre de la mano derecha de Heero se aflojo y con lentitud rodeaba su mejía.-He...Mmmmm.- Los labios del chico acorralaban los de Duo, saboreando sus labios con suavidad y deseo, el beso se torno fogoso pero luego de unos segundos Heero se separo un poco de aquellos labios entre abiertos.- Duo... -Quería decirle lo mucho que se preocupo pero de su boca no salió más que otro beso atrevido, mientras que su mano izquierda ya acorralaba la cintura de Duo, este al sentir el agarre cerro los ojos vencido por la fogosidad del beso.

Heero tomo por el brazo a Duo y lo llevo directo a su habitación cuando ambos entraron, el de los ojos azul cobalto azoto la puerta con fuerza para con deseos apoderarse de los labios de Duo, sus brazos cubiertos por aún el traje de batalla se enredaron en la cintura de el de la trenza con lentitud y suavidad Heero tomo el hule que aprensaba sus cabellos y soltándolo los acaricio para con pasión juntar más sus bocas.

-He...Heero, mmmm.- Duo intentaba hablar pero el chico que le besaba no le permitía ni siquiera tomar aliento, su beso era desesperado y lleno de amor.-Humg He...- Aún no lograba articular palabra, con prontitud sintió como Heero ya le dirigía a la cama.-¡Ah! ¡Es... espera!- Intento detenerlo pero Heero estaba ya muy excitado.

-No quiero esperar, quiero tenerte como lo hicimos hace mucho tiempo Duo...- Enseguida el cuerpo de Heero obligo a caer a este a la cama, ya que estuvieron en esta ambos cuerpos ya respiraban agitados, la mano del de ojos azul cobalto desabrocho el botón del traje de batalla para luego bajar el ciper y dejar ver aquel ansiado cuello que desde hace más de 5 generaciones no acariciaba; sus labios recorrieron ese sensible lugar causando en Duo un estremecimiento letal.

-Humg.- Gimió bajito y para su propio ser, pero una caricia más le hizo soltarse.-¡Ahh!- Era ese lugar en especial le fascinaba que Heero acariciara con sus propios labios en su cuello.- Heero.- Cerro los ojos lleno sin poder evitar su excitación.

Mientras los labios de este bajaban hasta llegar al pecho pálido y bien formado del de cabellera larga, acaricio el lugar con suma maestría y se dedico a lamer los pectorales de su amado; de su boca no se escucho más pero en cuanto a la boca de nuestro Duo esta soltaba correntadas de aire y trataba de acallar sus gemidos.

El de ojos azules cobalto inicio a deshacerse de la ropa molesta que ocultaba ese bello cuerpo para después y con cuidado deshacerse de la suya, acaricio por un instante con la vista los ojos violetas de Duo los cuales estaban entre abiertos y sedientos de más pronto dejo caer su mirada acobaltada en la boca de este, la cual estaba roja de tanto besar y entre cerrada para poder respirar con normalidad.

-Heero.- Siseo el de cabellos largos con voz sensual a lo que su llamado no cayo en oídos sordos, el mencionado se apodero del miembro despierto del que le aclamaba para frotarlo con suavidad.-¡Ah!- Acallo sus gemidos girando su rostro y apretando su boca al máximo.

Mientras su amante le dedicaba caricias llenas de lujuria, Heero notó como su miembro endurecía al ver tan excitado a su amado koi y sin poder aguantarse más remojo sus dedos para introducirlos sin aviso en la entrada de Duo.

-¡¡Ahhh Heero!!!- Las manos del de ojos violetas cayeron a sus costados para aferrarse a las sabanas su pecho estaba convulsionado de respiraciones irregulares.

Mientras que Heero jugueteaba con uno de sus dedos preparándolo para lo que se aproximaba.- Cuanto...- Dijo sometiendo otro dedo.-¿Cuánto... Me amas Duo?- Movió sus dedos en círculos para ensanchar dicha entrada.

Duo aferro sus manos en sus flexionadas piernas y con voz cortada respondió.- Te...te amo como...¡Ahhhh! Como n....nadie en el mundo ¡Ajahhh!-

Heero escucho esto y libero a su amado de su entrada para luego posarse entre sus piernas y penetrar despacio.- Entonces....- Dijo mirándole deseoso.- No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida.- Dijo abriéndose paso en aquella estrecha entrada.

-¡Ahhhh Ahhhhhhh Heero! Mmmmm.- El de los cabellos largos fue besado por el de ojos azul cobalto.

-No quiero perderte baka....- Ahora le abrazo con fuerza y finalizo su penetración ambos cuerpos iniciaron su vaivén, de forma lenta pero profunda, los labios de Heero no se separaron de los de Duo y dentro de ambas bocas sus gemidos se perdían dentro de estas.

Las envestías continuaron hasta tomar un movimiento rápido y constante, ambos estaban conectados y amándose, los brazos y manos de Duo rodearon la espalda de Heero para rasguñarla en cada fuerte penetración demostrando que pronto vendría su orgasmo, el clímax llego cuando ambos separaron sus bocas para poder respirar y gemir gravemente.

-Ahh.- Heero acelero sus envestidas mientras Duo apretaba la piel de su amado con los dedos enterrando sus uñas.

-Ya...N...No puedo Ahhh.- Duo dejo salir todo su orgasmo entre ambos vientres mientras que Heero sentía como su miembro era apresado por las contracciones de su chico de mirada violeta, enroscando sus dedos en aquellos cafés y largos cabellos llego al orgasmo.

-Ahg.- Cerro con fuerza sus ojos para rellenar el interior de su chico.....

Ya había pasado una hora después de la muestra de amor entre ambos, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas pero eran iluminadas por el resplandor de un monitor de plasma.

Duo que despertaba de un cansado y obligado sueño gracias a la fogosa actividad notó dicho resplandor.-¿Hum?- Dijo incorporándose despacio y con molestia en la cama.-Heero.- Logro ver a su chico frente al monitor de una computadora, se puso en pie y en el transcurso de su caminar sus cabellos se deslizaron juguetones sobre su hombros.-¿No vas a dormir?- Le cuestino acercándose desnudo.

-Hnm.-

-Al parecer el amor de las maquinas no pueden en contra a tu sueño ¿No Heero?- El mencionado no dijo palabra estaba investigando la información de sus atacantes, Duo se paso una mano por la frente era inútil tratar de hacerlo ir a la cama.- Por si se te antoja voy a darme una ducha.- Se dio la vuelta y con rapidez sintió como una mano ajena tomaba la suya, sonrió de medio lado y pronto fue girado con brusquedad para ser besado con deseo.- ¿Entonces si te duchas conmigo?- Heero le observo serio a la pregunta era obvia la respuesta ambos entraron a la ducha....


End file.
